Metamorfa
by Bluemachine
Summary: En una silenciosa promesa siempre ha protegido a su alteza desde las sombras. Ella no es más que una vaga memoria de su infancia y un desconocido constante de su vida.
1. Prólogo

•

En Wakanda las panteras eran un símbolo sagrado, cazarlas era un crimen que se castigaba con la muerte. Pero eso no evitaba que cazadores furtivos se adentrarán a las misteriosas tierras en busca de pieles negras y futuras mascotas exóticas.

—Una cría —susurro con regocijo— mira esos ojos, son amatistas.

Tenía muy claro cuál era su negocio. Matar a las panteras adultas y negociar con sus pieles y colmillos, las crías que dejaran en la orfandad serían vendidas a quien pudiera costear el precio.

Dio la orden. En un segundo la madre había caído con un fino agujero en el cráneo.

—Tomen al cachorro, con esos ojos valdrá una fortuna.

La pequeña cría lanzó un gutural rugido al ver el cuerpo inerte de su madre. Se acercó y rugió entre el llanto y la desesperación, trato de empujar a su madre, pero solo logró mover su inerte pata. Se había ido.

Rugió y lanzó zarpazos salvajemente. Solo logró enredarse más en la gruesa red que la atrapaba. Lastimeramente su cuerpo desfalleció contra el suelo, se sentía mareada, no se movió ni siquiera cuando vio las distorsionadas sombras de humanos. Le habían hecho algo, no estaba segura de que, pero no creía que su destino acabara tan pronto como el de su madre.


	2. Capítulo 1

•

Despertó en una jaula de metal, oxida y diminuta. Rugió, no quería estar ahí, no deseaba que la apartaran de su hogar. Le habían quitado a su madre y ahora trataban de alejarla de lo único que conocía.

Ella no tenía dueño, ella era libre. Nadie, nunca, le arrebataría lo único que le quedaba.

Se agazapó dentro de la jaula, dio otro gutural rugido lleno de ira y convicción. Estampó su frente contra las rejas, una y otra vez, la piel se le hizo jirones, sintió el sabor de la sangre bajar hasta sus colmillos, pero sin importar que, siguió embistiendo.

Los barrotes temblaron antes de ceder con un chirrido irritante. Salió hecha una fiera, con la velocidad digna de su especie, corrió hacia sus captores y los atacó con su garras. No solo habían matado a su madre, lo habían hecho con la de muchas otras panteras, no podía dejar que siguieran adueñándose de aquello que no tenía ni debía ser propiedad.

Las balas tronaron por todo el lugar, parecían relampaguear en la profunda oscuridad de la selva. No se detuvo ante ninguna detonación, brinco de cazador en cazador, lastimándolos con sus mortíferas garras.

—Ella era mi madre —gruño a la cara del hombre en mando— mi madre.

Alzo sus plateadas garras, lista para hacer un corte perfecto.

—¿Quién eres niña?

Volteo a ver a la fuente de la voz. Era un hombre en, tal vez en sus cuarentas, vestido completamente de negro. Pero no estaba solo, un grupo de hombres vestidos de manera similar lo acompañaban.

Los ojos del extraño se abrieron desmesuradamente, antes de que pudiera ayudarla su cuello fue perforado por una daga.

Dolió, pero no la mato. Regresó su atención a su futura víctima, y lo miro con molestia, él le regresó la mirada con miedo. Antes de que llegara a pedir clemencia rugió con voracidad, y sin titubeo, le dio un zarpazo.

— Nan'ambajh —la incrédula voz del desconocido la alertó— Nan'ambajh —repitió una vez más sin creer a sus ojos.

Se alejó unos pasos. Sus rizos azabaches cayeron sobre sus hombros, incluso en aquella forma conservaba su salvaje naturaleza.

—¿Qué significa eso? —ladeó la cabeza— ¿Quién eres?

No respondió. Sin apartar la mirada de ella se arrodilló, y pronto sus hombre siguieron su acción.

—Eres una pantera... y una niña ¿Pero de qué manera naciste? —frunció el entrecejo con clara confusión— ¿Como pantera o como niña?

—¿Quién eres? —demando con un gruñido.

El hombro no lució afectado por la irrespetuosa manera.

—Mi nombre es T'Chaka Udaku, soy el rey de Wakanda.

—¿El rey? —repitió la niña— eres Guerrero, protector.

Cambió a su forma de pantera, y se acercó con precaución a T'Chaka. Lo rodeó y giro en círculos a su alrededor.

—Mi madre hablaba de ti —confesó al cambiar a su forma humana— de tu familia. Peleas bajo el símbolo de mi raza... Pantera Negra —ladeó la cabeza y se hincó para ver mejor sus ojos— no eres un humano normal, y yo no soy una pantera usual —le enseño las garras que salían de sus dedos humanos— Vibranium, así le llaman ¿No?

—¿Cómo? —miro incrédulo sus garras.

—No lo sé —miro sus garras con vaguedad— todo mi esqueleto es de Vibranium, nací de esta forma, a mí madre le pareció extraño la primera vez que me convertí en humana —la tristeza empañó sus ojos— mataron a mi madre —le confesó mientras veía los cuerpos de los cazadores— y hubieran matado más panteras, por eso lo hice.

—Cazar panteras está penado con la muerte, todos en Wakanda lo saben —dijo el rey T'Chaka— ¿Que harás ahora? ¿Puedes sobrevivir sin tu madre?

—No puedo morir —se limitó a decir.

—Es un buen primer paso —admitió con una cálida sonrisa— pero deberás buscar refugio, comida... la supervivencia va más allá de ser protegida por una coraza de metal.

—Solo puedo intentarlo.

—Puedes venir conmigo, podemos cuidarte hasta que aprendas a sobrevivir por ti misma.

¿Ir con ellos?

—Este es mi hogar —miro la espesa selva que los rodeaba— ¿Cómo podría abandonar mi hogar?

—Volverás, los dioses te han brindado de bellos regalos, no creo que deseen ver que estos son desaprovechados —le tendió su mano—. Te ayudaré a fortalecer tu espíritu y tu cuerpo para que puedas enfrentar el destino que te aguarda, Nan'ambajh.

—¿Que significa?

El rey se limitó a sonreír.

—Algún día lo sabrás.

•

•

•

—Es tan pequeño.

Observó el pequeño bulto que yacía en brazos del rey, su gentil protector. Sonrío al ver su sincera felicidad, por lo que sabía este era su primer hijo, y seguramente su más grande tesoro.

—Lo es —afirmó el rey sin dejar se arrullar a su pequeño hijo— su llegada trae una nueva luz a mi mundo.

—Y una nueva aventura —arrugo la nariz al sentir una perturbación en su sensible olfato— va a necesitar un cambio de pañal pronto.

El rey se rió de buena gana, no se inmutó del profundo asco de la pantera que había estado residiendo por más de un mes en su palacio, encontraba divertido sus comentarios.

—Entonces será mejor que su padre se apresure —beso la frente de su recién nacido— despídete de Nan, T'Challa.

Observó al rey sostener la mano de su primogénito, ayudándolo hacer leves gestos de despedidas. Nan levantó su mano y se despidió, los humanos hacían cosas extraordinariamente extrañas, pero ciertamente adorables.

Con un suspiro regreso su vista al jardín que le había sido conferido. Incluso si podía transformarse en humana, no significaba que actuará totalmente como una, le gustaba vivir en el exótico jardín del palacio, era húmedo y placentero.

Estiró las patas, y tras una sacudida, corrió hacia el árbol más alto. Entre brincos, y usando sus garras como tenazas, logró subir hasta la rama más gruesa. Se hecho y dejó a su cuerpo relajarse. Era medianoche, pero el rey había venido lleno de emoción a presentarle a su hijo, el príncipe de Wakanda.

Estaba feliz, no podía imaginar a alguien más que se mereciera tanta dicha. T'Chaka no solo era un magnífico rey, también era un buen hombre.

•

 **El fin de semana vi Cilvil War, y no pude dejar de querer escribir algo sobre su majestad. Va a ser una historia corta, por qué tengo más historias con las cual cumplir, pero espero que alguien se pase a leer esto y le guste.**

 **Por favor, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, serían de gran ayuda.**


	3. Capituló 2

•

—¡GUARDIAS!

T'Chaka se había sentido perturbado gran parte del día, y aquel sentimiento no apaciguó en la noche. Incapaz de dormir había decidido rondar por el palacio, poco antes de media noche había llegado a los aposentos de su hijo, quería verificar que sus sueños fueran tranquilos.

Pero un panorama atroz lo recibió. T'Challa no estaba, y en sus aposentos había signos de resistencia, alguien se había llevado a su hijo.

La noche era espesa, una perfecta antesala para quien deseaba pasar desapercibido, una rara fortuna que era bienvenida por el pequeño grupo que cargaban al inconsciente príncipe de Wakanda. El Mocoso los había sorprendido al oponer resistencia, pero su carencia de ayuda y su inexperiencia fueron su derrota definitiva.

¿Que tanto valía el heredero a la coronó a de un país diminuto, desconocido? La fortuna de mil vidas. Wakanda a pesar de su carente impacto internacional tenían una posesión valiosa, un metal único... Vibranium. Y era por aquel metal por el que negociarían a su alteza.

No estaba en sus planes atraer la atención de cierta pantera.

Nan cada vez se tomaba viajes más prolongados a la espesa selva. Pero aquella noche había estado corriendo de vuelta al palacio, tenía un mes sin ver a T'Chaka y T'Challa, no eran su familia consanguínea, pero eran lo más cercano a una.

—Que esperan, apresúrense.

Se detuvo ante los agitados pasos, y los susurros de urgencia que perforaban con molestia por su tímpano. Se acercó por mera curiosidad, y por precaución, los intrusos en Wakanda no eran bien recibidos.

A pocos pasos de llegar al grupo escucho un grito irritante, pero sobretodo, demasiado familiar. Rugió con furia, ahora era bastante obvio que sus intenciones no eran nobles. Se lanzó sobre sus patas con un impulso bestial, estaba furiosa.

Ocho sujetos, todos armados, y T'Challa estaba en el centro. No podía arriesgarse a pelear con T'Challa ahí, primero debía sacarlo, y conocía la forma más rápida.

Su cola meneo desde la rama alta en la que esperaba en cuclillas, se había adelantado unos cuantos metros, si su cálculo era ligeramente precisó pasarían debajo de ella. Contuvo el rugido que amenazo con salir de su hocico, en el más absoluto silencio se lanzó al vacío y cayó sobre la espalda de quién cargaba a T'Challa, grito cuando sintió sus garras, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Simplemente lo hizo a un lado y tomo a T'Challa por la camisa, en un parpadeo habían brincado del peligro, y ahora hacían su huida saltando de rama en rama.

—Suéltame, suéltame —ordenaba T'Challa con desespero— suéltame.

Casi grita del gusto de no tener su camisa dejando su desagradable sabor en sus fauces, no se sintió culpable cuando produjo un sonido de asco, ó cuando trato de quitar el horrible sabor con las almohadillas de sus patas. T'Challa la veía con una ceja enarcada y clara incredulidad, no todos los días vería una pantera de su tamaño actuando de manera tan infantil... ridícula para ser más precisos.

Le dio un susto de muerte al convertirse en humana, T'Challa la había visto en contadas ocasiones y siempre como pantera. El príncipe ignoraba muchas cosas, como el hecho de que no era una mascota del palacio, o que tenían casi la misma edad, ocho, y ciertamente no podía saber que aunque él seguía siendo un niño ella aparentaba quince años en su forma humana.

Sonrío con diversión. Sin dejar de verlo con burla se sentó en la tierra musgosa, inclinó su cabeza a un lado, y se encontró satisfecha al notar su precaución. No era un completo idiota, su instinto le decía que era peligrosa, pero para su ignorancia no era precisamente él quien debía temer.

—¿Puedes esperarme aquí? —le preguntó sin dar explicaciones de su repentina forma— los intrusos no son recibidos en Wakanda, necesito ir por esos hombres ¿Puedes aguardar aquí? Te llevaré con tu padre cuando termine.

—¿Conoces a mi padre? —Inquirió relajándose un poco.

—Si, es un buen hombre —la afirmación hizo sonreír al hijo— espera aquí hijo de T'Chaka.

Cambió a su forma de pantera y se alejó a una velocidad vertiginosa. Encontrar a los hombres fue fácil, estaban dando gritos coléricos, furiosos de que su presa se les hubiera escapado, se negaban a creer que una pantera lo hubiera salvado. Nan se había movido tan rápido que no estaban seguros de su presencia en la huida de T'Challa, a los humanos ciertamente no les agradaba reconocer que no sabían lo que estaba pasando, para ellos era más fácil pensar que el príncipe había logrado escapar por sus propios medios.

En minuto y medio dejó inconsciente al grupo. Siseo, el último le había rozado el hombro con una bala. Sin perder tiempo hizo un montóncito de hombres, los dejaría ahí e informaría al rey de donde estaban, seguramente T'Chaka desearía preguntarles el motivo por el que pensaron que era una magnífica idea secuestrar a su hijo.

Dio un resoplido orgulloso al ver su obra. Pero no se quedó mucho tiempo a apreciar su trabajo, tenía que regresar por T'Challa, lo había dejado solo, y ahora reconocía que la selva no era tan segura. Para ella lo era, pero ella era una pantera, la selva era su hogar...aunque admitía con vergüenza que ni siquiera era una pantera normal, los peligros que enfrentaban los de su especie ni siquiera eran un chiste para ella.

Lo encontró fuera de peligro, en un ambiente tan calmado que se había quedado dormido. Había sido una noche difícil para él, lo dejaría ser. Con cuidado lo subió a su lomo, tendría que ir en una caminata lenta, si iba demasiado rápido T'Challa saldría volando de su espalda. No que la imagen no le resultará graciosa, pero podía herirse, y el príncipe ya había tenido demasiados sustos por una noche.

—¡Nan! —se encontró con T'Chaka a medio camino— ¿Tienes a T'Challa? —se sorprendió de ver a su hijo dormido en su lomo— ¿Como? Ni siquiera estabas en el palacio cuando se lo llevaron.

Cambió a su forma humana, ahora su alteza tenía las manos colgadas sobre sus hombros, y sus piernas rodeaban su cintura mientras ella las cargaba con su brazos.

—Fue coincidencia, venía de regreso y oí voces, de repente tu hijo grito —río consigo misma— conozco su irritante voz a kilómetros. Esos hombres se encuentra a pocos kilómetros, solo tienen que ir en línea recta hacia esa dirección —les indicó con un cabeceo— los deje inconsciente, supuse que querrías interrogarlos.

—Gracias, Nan —con una señal ordenó a sus hombres ir por los intrusos— déjame tomar a T'Challa, debes estar cansada de cargarlo.

Ambos sabían que era una mentira, tendría que cargar diez veces el peso de T'Challa para poder cansarse, pero comprendía que el rey deseaba sostener a su hijo, no sólo había sido una noche difícil para el príncipe, ciertamente su padre había estado asustado de perderlo.

—Realmente eres una bendición Nan —dijo mientras observaba el Pacífico rostro de su primogénito— gracias por traerlo a salvo.

—Fue mi placer, T'Chaka —decidió acompañarlo en su forma humana mientras trotaban de vuelta al palacio—. Me vio cambiar, sé que habíamos acordado que no lo supiera, pero estaba asustado de que una pantera apareciera repentinamente y se lo llevara.

—No te preocupes, Nan —acaricio la frente de T'Challa— es pequeño, pensara que fue un sueño.

Asintió. Solo T'Chaka y sus hombres de confianza sabían su verdadera naturaleza, el resto del mundo debía ignorar quién era, el mero hecho de que fuera una pantera que cambiaba de forma ya era inusual, pero si alguien se enterara de sus demás habilidades sin duda tratarían de capturarla, y ciertamente un fanático del Vibranium intentaría quitarle el esqueleto con tal de poder hacerse del precioso metal. T'Challa no estaba listo para ser parte de ese secreto, tal vez en el futuro, pero ahora no debía preocuparse por los inexplicables misterios del mundo.

•

 **Lamentablemente FF esta reniendo problemas, así que no recibí notificación ni puedo ver el review que me fue dejado. Personita a la que no le puedo responder, gracias por comentar, no sé qué dejaste, pero espero te guste este capítulo y comentes nuevamente, aunque es posible que pueda responderte hasta que este problema sea solucionado.**

 **a quienes dieron favoritos, gracias, se los agradezco.**

 **nos leemos :)**


	4. Capítulo 3

•

Suspiró.

Hoy era el comienzo de algo nuevo, y no podía evitar sentirse nostálgica. Había sido su sombra los últimos once años desde aquel accidente con los mercenarios, pero el pequeño niño que había vigilado ya no era un infante.

Dio otro suspiro.

Ni siquiera estaba nostálgica por qué T'challa fuera un adulto, la razón de su melancolía se debía a la inevitablemente ida de su alteza, el príncipe de Wakanda viajaría al extranjero a estudiar cosas más allá de su imaginación.

De hecho estaba partiendo en ese mismo instante. Desde el techo del palacio podía ver a T'Chaka abrazando con fuerza a su hijo, las maletas ya habían sido subidas al coche, y el chofer solo aguardaba a que su alteza terminara de despedirse de su padre y del servicio del palacio. Nan al menos tenía el consuelo de que no era la única embargada en nostalgia, muchas de las mucamas se limpiaban finas lágrimas, pero tal vez la más triste fuera Ha'szhe, el ama de llaves y extraoficialmente la nana de T'Challa, la pobre mujer no podía evitar sus sollozos, quería al príncipe como su propio hijo, y su ida le rompía un poco el corazón.

—Ha'szhe, no llores —le suplico T'Challa mientras la toma de los hombros— vendré en Navidad —le aseguro con una sonrisa— antes de que lo notes me tendrás robando galletas de la alacena.

—Como si fuera a permitir eso —una pequeña risa se mezcló con sus sollozos— voy a mover las galletas de la alacena, ya veras —trato de sonreír, pero no pudo más que mirarlo con añoranza— no podrás encontrarlas.

—Es un reto que estoy dispuesto a ganar —le dijo antes de abrazarla— solo serán unos años, Wakanda es mi hogar, volveré.

—Más te vale.

El rey miro a su hijo, y con un pequeño asentimiento, le indicó que ya era hora.

—Ve y mira el mundo con tus propios ojos, T'Challa.

—Así lo haré, padre.

T'Challa se despidió con una última reverencia, agradeciendo al servicio y a su padre tantos años de cuidado.

Cinco minutos después aún parecía surrealista su marcha. Nan miro sus tenis, negros como el resto de su ropa, no podía verse vistiendo otro color, el negro era el color de su pelaje. Incluso si su ropa cambiaba con ella, e independientemente del color, su pelaje no sufría cambio de matiz ó textura, dudaba mucho que algún día le gustara otro color.

—Con que aquí te encuentras, Nan —el rey T'Chaka tomó asiento a un lado suyo—. No creas que no note tu aflicción al enterarte de la ida de T'Challa —Nan no respondió— lo cuidaste por mucho tiempo, estoy sinceramente agradecido Nan, pero T'Challa debe enfrentarse al mundo con sus propios medios —le informó mientras revolvía su cabello afectuosamente—. No siempre habrá alguien para arroparlo cuando se quede dormido en el sofá.

Rayos, pensó mientras hundía la cabeza. Realmente hubiera deseado que no estuviera al tanto de eso, Nan había tomado la decisión de vigilar a T'Challa, pero en más de una ocasión había hecho más que vigilar ¿Quien lo arropaba cuando caía rendido tras un día extenuarte? Nan ¿Quien cambiaba sus compresas cuando enfermaba? Nan ¿Quien devolvía sus lentes de lectura a su lugar cuando los olvidaba en la biblioteca? Nan... y la lista seguía y seguía.

Tal vez parecían minucias, pero Nan había tomado gran orgullo en hacer esos diminutos detalles, además le parecía divertido ver la confusión de T'Challa cuando algo aparecía repentinamente en su lugar.

—No tenía que irse tan lejos para hacerlo —replicó Nan con la cabeza gacha— la selva está a unos pasos, si querías que probara su valía lo hubieras dejado unos días ahí.

—Estas enojada —afirmó el rey cálidamente.

—¡No lo estoy! —replicó indignada.

—Lo estás —volvió afirmar— te aseguro que si lo hubiéramos dejado en la selva lo habrías seguido para ver con tus propios ojos que no corría peligro —Nan apartó la mirada con vergüenza— pero no se trata solamente de supervivencia, T'Challa necesita ver el mundo que hay ahí afuera ¿Como puede proteger Wakanda si no sabe a lo que se enfrenta? ¿Si solo conoce una idea? Necesita mirar, escuchar y aprender del bullicioso mundo, afuera también hay tesoros que solo puede encontrar si abre su mente.

—¿Y realmente los necesita? —Farfulló malhumorada.

—Más de lo que imaginas —miro al cielo— él es el futuro de Wakanda, las ideas que se siembren durante su tiempo fuera serán la base de nuestra prosperidad, estoy seguro que T'Challa traerá gran avance a nuestro reino.

—Aún no estoy feliz de que se marchara.

—No voy a ordenarte que lo sigas cuidando, de hecho preferiría que lo dejaras arreglárselas por su cuenta —la miro con cierta complicidad— estoy muy seguro que será todo un espectáculo verlo hacer su propia limpieza.

Nan giró a verlo con confusión.

—Espera... —frunció el entrecejo— ¿Estas diciendo que puedo seguir vigilándolo? —la sonrisa del rey le bastó para saber la respuesta— ¿Solamente tengo que dejar de mimarlo? —pregunto mientras se levantaba de un brinco— lo puedo hacer, te juro que voy a disfrutar de su miseria, voy a dejar que arruine su comida, y que olvide sus cosas en los lugares más extraños —comenzó a prometer mientras daba cabeceos entusiastas

— ¿Por qué esperaste para decirme esto? Pude haberme adelantado a su escuela.

—Nan, tienes que estar realmente segura... te irías de Wakanda ¿Lo entiendes? No podrías transformarte por largos periodos de tiempo, si vigilas a T'Challa tendrá que ser en tu forma humana —tomo su mano entre la suyas— y si te doy esta oportunidad es con la intención de que aprendas lo que hay fuera de Wakanda. No me opongo a que vigiles a T'Challa, pero si decides ir, prométeme que que tendré esperando en mi escritorio tu boleta de calificaciones al final del semestre.

—¿Quieres que tome clases? ¡Jamás he tomado una en mi vida!

El rey le miro con incredulidad.

—Los dos sabemos que mas de una vez hiciste los deberes de T'Challa.

Volvió a hundir la cabeza, el rey parecía muy bien enterado de todas sus travesuras.

—Los profesores dejaban torres de deberes, que le ayudara en una o dos no se iba a notar.

—Yo lo note —se limitó a decir el rey—. ¿Estas dispuesta a ir?

Parpadeo, sabía la respuesta.

—No puedo dejar que T'Challa se me adelanté, disfruto estar dos pasos delante de él—una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios— te apuesto a que mis calificaciones van a ser más brillante que las suyas.

Cuarenta y ocho horas después, tras una serie de instrucciones sobre cómo actuar correctamente como humana, y una breve explicación sobre cómo usar un teléfono, Nan estaba lista para marchar a la Universidad. Y para su fortuna, sus papeles eran totalmente legítimos... gajes de conocer al rey.

Pero no sólo contaba con los certificados e identificación correspondientes, también tenía un par de maletas con ropa nueva, al parecer no podía vestir lo mismo todos los días por más cómodo que fuera, y además debía usar una extraña tarjeta de plástico para pagar y extraer dinero... no parecía muy complicado, pero no dejaba de sentir que terminaría rompiéndola a la mitad.

—¿Nerviosa? —pregunto el rey.

—Ni en lo más mínimo —contesto con una sonrisa radiante.

—Por su puesto, debí adivinarlo —dijo el rey con ojos paternales— después de todo eres Nan'ambajh.

Nan entorno los ojos.

—¿Algún día vas a decirme que significa?

—Algún día... pero no hoy —le informó para después reírse ligeramente—. Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, ahora, creo que es tiempo de partir.

Resopló, T'Chaka realmente había tomado gusto en molestar al no responder claramente su pregunta sobre qué significaba Nan'ambajh... y a pesar de todo sabía que iba a extrañar al rey de Wakanda, era familia.

—Voy a extrañarte, T'Chaka —lo abrazo en un impulso.

—Y yo a ti, Nan —beso su frente con afecto— realmente eres una bendición ¿Lo sabías?

Nan sonrío, pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—¿Como no saberlo? Te lo has pasado diciéndomelo toda la vida —se quejó contra su hombro.

Pero ambos sabían que oírlo la hacía feliz.

•

 **Estoy pensando en hacer uno o dos capítulos de su etapa en la universidad, y después saltarme hasta Civil War, no sé qué les parezca la idea.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que esto aclara la duda que había con respecto al tema de la ropa XD Cullen -21-gladys**

 **Se me hizo lindo escribir a Nan molesta por qué T'Challa se había ido... Jajaja se me hizo dulce.**

 **Por cierto ¿Han notado que Nan se refiere a T'Challa como su alteza? es por qué el título de Majestad corresponde al rey... Y aún falta para eso ;)**


	5. Capítulo 4

•

—¿Tienes algún plan a futuro? ¿Algo en lo que seas buena?

Nan ladeó la cabeza con clara confusión ¿Plan a futuro? Proteger a T'Challa ¿En que era buena? En proteger a T'Challa... pero sospechaba que esa no era la respuesta que su consejero buscaba.

—No estoy... segura —comunicó con lentitud— mi tutor legal me recomendó probar algunas clases antes de escoger una carrera en específico.

La respuesta pareció satisfacerlo, en un parpadeo comenzó a escribir en su libreta. Trato de descifrar lo que anotaba, pero le fue inútil.

—Hay decenas de optativas, pero he escogido las más básicas... Literatura, arte, ciencia, matemáticas e historia, todas son introducciones a ramas más específicas, tiene una duración de tres semanas. Son clases que la universidad pone a disposición a inicio del curso para orientar y enfocar mejor las habilidades de cada estudiante —arranco la hoja de su libreta y se la entregó— Tómate tu tiempo y ven a verme cuando hayas decidido cuál es tu favorita.

—De acuerdo —dijo guardándose el papel en el bolsillo.

—Pero si realmente buscas una idea más clara de lo que cada clase ofrece, te recomendaría unirte a un grupo extracurricular, los estudiantes mayores pueden explicarte desde un punto más personal.

—Voy a tomarlo en cuenta, gracias —se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió con un último gesto.

Se pellizco el puente de la nariz al salir del edificio, le estaba costando acostumbrarse al cambio, la universidad estaba atestada de cientos y cientos de molestos olores que picaban su susceptible nariz. Estaba segura que se debía a las limitadas zonas verdes y el exceso de automóviles.

Agito su cabeza, tampoco el ruido era ideal, demasiadas voces y sonidos se mezclaban sin armonía.

—¡Cuidado!

En una fracción de segundos cientos de papeles salieron volando por el aire. Nan miró con curiosidad al chico que tenía en brazos, había podido atraparlo antes de que cayera. Por alguna extraña razón ver su expresión de asombro la hizo sonreír con ternura, era tonto, pero le parecía linda su torpeza.

—¿Estas bien? —Nan preguntó con curiosidad.

—Yo... —parpadeo antes de carraspear— si, gracias —con total carencia de gracia se irguió y sacudió su pantalón antes de ofrecerle su mano— André.

Sin demoras Nan sujeto su mano entre las suyas y dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Nan —dijo antes de levantar la cabeza— un gusto conocerte, André.

Sonrío ante su estupefacta mirada.

—¿Que...? —sacudió la cabeza incapaz de hacer una frase coherente.

—Lo siento, es una costumbre de mi país —pero no estaba arrepentida en lo más mínimo, estaba decidida a seguir sus tradiciones por más extrañas que estas parecieran.

—No, no —se adelantó a decir André— no hay nada que sentir, es perfecto... que sigas tus tradiciones —enarcó una ceja cuando escucho su leve balbuceo— tu acento es hermoso —halago sin aliento antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa—. Lo siento, eso estuvo fuera de contexto, yo voy a... —se agachó y se apresuró a recoger sus cosas— realmente lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incomoda.

A Nan le pareció divertido ¿No era una dulzura?

—Mi acento ¿Realmente te parece hermoso? —levanto la vista, no supo si su sorpresa se debió a su pregunta o al hecho que se agachó ayudarle a recoger sus cosas— si me haz mentido debes disculparte —comenzó a decir Nan—, pero si realmente lo crees no lo sientas, encontrar belleza en las rarezas de otros no debe ser disculpado.

Se quedó sin palabras, se limitó a verla estupefacto... Ella era... increíble.

—¿De donde eres? —pregunto en un intento de que no notará su admiración.

—Wakanda.

—¿Wancanla? Jamás he oído de hablar de él.

—Wakanda —corrigió— es un país pequeño — sonrío ante el recuerdo de su hogar— el reino de Wakanda es un lugar muy recluido, tal vez por ellos no somos muy conocidos.

—¿Reino? —repitió asombrado— ¿Tienen realeza?

—Si, el rey y el príncipe de Wakanda son muy queridos por el pueblo —afirmó mientras acomodaba las hojas que había recogido— ¿Que es todo esto?

Observo con curiosidad uno de los bocetos que estaban impresos, antes de que lo supiera, aventó todo las hojas nuevamente al suelo.

—¡Wow! —exclamó André con sorpresa— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te cortaste con alguna hoja? —pregunto alarmado— realmente me duele cuando me pasa, es un corte diminuto, pero arde terriblemente.

—¡¿Por qué tienes dibujos de cuerpos desollados?! —exclamó Nan con histeria.

André se limitó arquear la ceja confundido. ¿Cu...? Se golpeó la frente con la mano, no pudo evitar reírse.

—¡Caray! —soltó otra risotada— estudio medicina —aquello debería haber sido bastante explicación para cualquiera, pero al parecer no para la chica frente suyo— necesito estudiar el cuerpo humano, los dibujos solo son eso, dibujos. Pero son de gran utilidad si algún día quiero salvar vidas.

—¿Salvar? Entonces.. tu no... no eres...

—¿Crees que asesinaría a alguien? —ató cabos con incredulidad— asumo que es la primera vez que miras bocetos como estos —resopló con gesto nervioso—. Te prometo que no son nada malo, si me das cinco minutos puedo explicártelo.

No muy convencida asintió. Fiel a su palabra, en cinco minutos le explico exactamente porque necesitaba dibujos de la anatomía humana.

—Médico pediatra... —repitió Nan embelesada por su profesión— he visto a varios médicos, pero nunca me había preguntado el tipo de entrenamiento que se necesitan para ser uno.

—Es difícil —admitió con una sonrisa afable— pero merece la pena.

Le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero tras unos segundos frunció el ceño pensativa.

—André —llamo con seriedad— ¿Esto significa que somos amigos?

Parpadeo sorprendido ante su genuina curiosidad.

—Si, Nan —afirmó cálidamente—somos amigos.

Nan sonrió, era el primer amigo que hacía... y se sentía absolutamente fabuloso.

•

•

•

Tres meses era el tiempo que llevaba adaptándose a la universidad. Tres meses era lo que llevaba riéndose de T'Challa... en pocas palabras, su alteza era un inútil.

—¡Diablos! —le escucho exclamar desde su escondite.

Había metido su ropa blanca a lavar, y sin notarlo, sus calzoncillos rojos ... de nuevo había arruinado su ropa. Resopló, aquello no era lo peor que había hecho, en su doceavo día había logrado que el departamento de bomberos llegara a la residencia ¿Cómo? De manera bastante simple y estúpida.

Pasó en la mañana, T'Challa trataba de planchar su camisa sin bastante éxito, ciertamente le estaba quitando las arrugas a la prenda, pero también estaba haciéndole marcas en los lugares incorrectos. Y después... bueno, a Nan le quedaba la satisfacción que jamás volvió a distraerse mientras planchaba, porque aquel día T'Challa se distrajo cuando uno de sus compañeros lo llamo para revisar algunas notas, y como es obvio, olvido la plancha sobre la camisa ¿Se quemo? Seguro, y también comenzó a incendiarse, así de enorme había sido el descuido de T'Challa, quien olió el olor a chamuscado y no tardó ni dos segundos en volver a su habitación. ¿La parte divertida? Su inútil intento por apagar el incendio. En su histeria lanzó agua sobre el fuego, con lo que no contó fue con el corto circuito que le provocó a la plancha, lo que resultó en un mayor catástrofe...

—Te lo juro T'Chaka, frío todo el sistema eléctrico —contó entré risas Nan mientras se sostenía del teléfono público— por poco creí que lo iban a correr de la residencia... —tuvo que interrumpirse ante la carcajada que salió de su boca— nadie lo ha visto igual desde entonces, en serio se superó esta vez.

—Lo sé, Nan —el rey suspiro— tuve que pagar por el desastre, solamente por eso no lo echaron.

—Ríete un poco, ambos sabemos que puedes costearlo —bromeó ligeramente— ademas consiguió que el departamento de bomberos le regalara un folleto "incendios domésticos y cómo evitarlos"

—Estas obteniendo bastante diversión de esto, Nan —reprendió entre risas el rey— y bien, ¿Piensas contarme cómo te ha ido en tus clases?...

Nan admitía que se estaba riendo a costa de su alteza, y no dudaba en compartir esa risa con su padre, quien tenía que fingir que no tenía conocimiento alguno de los desastres de su primogénito cuando este le llamaba. Porque siendo realistas, Nan no tenía vergüenza para mantener informado a su majestad, y a este no le importaba del todo saber sobre la vida universitaria de su hijo... si alguien pudiera observarlos no dudaría en compararlos con dos viejas cotillas.

—¿Se te pasó un prenda de color?

Espabilo al presente cuando oyó una voz femenina. Era una chica, se había cercado a T'Challa con intenciones desconocidas, pero parecía amigable... demasiado, pensó Nan cuando la vio poner su mano sutilmente en su brazo ¿A T'Challa le importo? El pobre estaba anonado por la belleza de la chica frente a él. Si Nan era sincera, parecía un idiota con esa sonrisita bobalicona, por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad de golpearlo en el rostro.

—No revise bien —admitió T'Challa ligeramente avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, nos sucede a todos.

¿Y esas miraditas silenciosas que significaban?

—¡Nan! —escucho la voz de André— por fin te encuentro. Ven, hay que darnos prisa, vamos tarde.

Le sonrió a su mejor amigo. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre esa chica y T'Challa no lo podía solucionar, no debía intervenir, pero no significaba que no estaría lista para quitarla del camino si se atrevía a lastimarlo de alguna forma.

—¿Puedes comprarme la cosa crujiente de la última vez? —le pregunto a André sujetándose de su brazo— ¿Y también ese batido de hielo de sabor?

—Palomitas y un Icee —corrigió suavemente— grandes, por supuesto. Porque contra la creencia popular, eres capaz de pedir una segunda ración —con un risa beso su coronilla— después de la película podemos ir a cenar ¿Te parece?

—Por supuesto

•

 **Comenten, harán feliz a alguien (yo)**

 **Un poco de sobre T'Challa (el chico se deslumbra demasiado rápido) algo sobre la vida universitaria de Nan, y una integración importante a la historia... André. ¿Cuál es su propósito? No lo diré, pero no se me hacía justo que su alteza fuera la única persona disfrutando, Nan también merece amistad, experiencias... Ojalá y estén de acuerdo.**

 **Estoy calculando que tendremos diez capítulos, a lo mucho quince. Ya veré :)**


	6. Capítulo 5

•

—Si, la oí decirlo —susurro entre risillas— ¿No es increíble? Un príncipe... ¡Aqui! ¡En nuestro colegio!

Todo se había desatado como un huracán. ¿Cuanto tiempo había salido con la chica? ¿Tres meses? Pero de alguna forma la maldita había descubierto que T'Challa era el heredero de una corona incluso antes de que "casualmente" se hubieran acercado durante el incidente en la lavandería.

Había sido astuta, ni siquiera Nan había presentido sus interesadas acciones.

Por supuesto _Lisa_ encontró atractivo a su alteza, pero lo que realmente la había motivado a engatusarlo fue el hecho de que era el heredero de una nación completa, Wakanda. Incluso si ignoraba la cultura completa del país, Lisa había visto su oportunidad...y la había tomado.

—Literalmente todos están hablando de lo mismo —Dijo André mientras se sentaba frente a ella— esa chica realmente se encargó de que todos los grandes medios obtuvieran la información.

 _Lisa_ había armado un espectáculo de dimensiones catastróficas en cuanto se había dado cuenta que jamás podría inducir a T'Challa para llevarla a su país natal, la muy sin vergüenza había fingido desconocer que era de Wakanda, ella solo "sabía" que era de un "humilde" pueblo de África.

Pero las reglas de Wakanda eran estrictas, No extranjeros, ni siquiera si se trataban de la novia del príncipe.

¿Cual había sido el plan B de _Lisa_? Esparcir la noticia de que el heredero de Wakanda estudiaba en Harvard ¿Sus motivos? Tener sus cinco minutos de fama por tratarse de la novia americana de un príncipe africano. ¿Donde estaba T'Challa y por qué Nan no estaba detrás de él? A causa del tumulto que había causado la noticia, la universidad le había concedido un permiso para que adelantara sus vacaciones de invierno ¿Por qué Nan no estaba en un avión de vuelta a Wakanda? Tenía ciertos planes que necesitaban de su presencia, por eso había hablado con T'Chaka, iba a irrumpir un poco en las reglas que habían establecido, pero el rey ya lo había visto venir y no había protestado mucho. En el fondo Nan sabía que también quería justicia.

—No creo que la satisfacción le dure mucho —comentó casualmente Nan.

—Ya lo creo —resopló André— la universidad la puso bajo aprobación, están investigando cómo obtuvo la información personal del príncipe, si encuentran evidencia de que lo robo de los archivos de la universidad van a expulsarla —realmente la semana se había tornado muy frenética— ¿Todo este tiempo supiste que estabas asistiendo con tu futuro gobernante?

—Si —contesto sin exaltarse mucho— un funcionario de la casa real me lo advirtió con tiempo para que no arruinara el anonimato de su alteza, el plan era que pasara lo más desapercibido posible, así que ni siquiera él sabe que hay otro Wakandiano estudiando aquí.

—Bueno, yo no pienso esparcir la información —prometió André con una sonrisa—además no me gustaría que te acosaran como al príncipe. Realmente es una fortuna que esa chica no obtuviera información de ti.

—Lo es.

Nan realmente era afortunada, no sólo su anonimato seguía intacto, había obtenido información de su presa, y está más que lista para comenzar su cacería... realmente se había metido con la persona equivocada.

Y así lo sospecho _Lisa_ dos días después, cuando una serie de eventos comenzaron a suceder alrededor de ella. Primero fueron pequeños detalles, cambiar su alarma, tomar sus trabajos escolares, estropear sus plumas y hacer que la tinta reventara sobre sus cuadernos, Nan incluso se había divertido aflojando el tacón izquierdo de todos sus zapatos, y había disfrutado con gran placer cada vez que caía de su mortífero calzado.

Pero al parecer _Lisa_ no era muy brillante para deducir que necesitaba complacer zapatos de piso si quería dejar de caer frente a todo el campus. Nan no podía entender sus insistencia de comprar nuevos tacones sabiendo que todos se rompían "misteriosamente", la sagrada pantera de Wakanda encontraba muy cómodo sus Vans, Converse, y demás zapatillas, para querer cambiarlos por esas deformidades que no dejaban correr con propiedad.

—Te lo digo en serio Naomi, es como si estuviera maldita —escucho susurrar a un par de estudiantes de segundo año— todo empezó desde que filtró la información de ese príncipe Africano.

—¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que se maldijo por obrar contra el heredero de Wakalha?

Y como si se tratara de una respuesta a sus preguntas, miraron como se le rompía la correa del bolso a la chica de la peor suerte jamás conocida en la historia del campus.

—Se pronuncia Wa-Kan-da —comentó distraídamente.

Ambas, y el resto de la población estudiantil, apreciaron con cierta incredulidad como una parvada de palomas pasaba sobre Lisa... y la ensuciaban de excrementó.

—Creo que tienes razón, Naomi —observó su amiga con una mueca de asco— esta maldita.

Nadie, nunca, sospecharía que todo estaba orquestado por una sola persona.

—Muy bien, bonitas —felicito Nan desde la copa de un árbol— hicieron un buen trabajo —les dijo a las palomas que arrullaban a su alrededor— ¡Aquí esta lo prometido!

¡Una bolsa llena de semillas variadas y deliciosas! Las palomas habían resultado de gran ayuda y demasiado fáciles de convencer, no iba a dudar de volver a usar sus servicios ¡Tenían una puntería estupenda!

Pero la silenciosa protectora del príncipe tenía aguardado su golpe final dentro de pocas horas.

Nan por supuesto había descubierto un par de secretitos referentes a _Lisa_. Tenía evidencia física (fotografías) pero no iba a usarlas, porque su coartada de que todo era a causa de su mala suerte se iría al garete. Lo que sí podía hacer era dejar pistas para la rectora.

Justo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

—Gerald, recibí tu mensaje ¿Que ocurre con la...?

Tan inocente que había parecido al principio, pero _Lisa_ era una pequeña trepadora, no asistía a clases, y si lo hacía no prestaba atención, pero extrañamente sacaba excelencias sin tener que pisar la biblioteca. ¿Como lo hacia? Bueno, disgustaba a Nan haber descubierto cierta cosa que involucraba al director académico, pero era aún peor que él alterará las calificaciones por conseguir placer, así que... Si, Nan había hecho que la rectora los encontrará de infraganti mientras mantenían su "negocio"

—¡GERALD! ¡SEÑORITA DONOVAN!

1... 2... 3...

—¡No inventes! ¿Ese es el profesor Sanders?

Un árbol caído había desviado la ruta del equipo de atletismo, les era imposible entrar a los vestuarios desde la puerta exterior. Nan había hecho los cálculos, y tal como lo había previsto, el equipo entero había pasado por el pasillo que daba al aula donde se estaba cocinando el escándalo del año.

—¡Esta tan despedido! —dijo uno de los chicos partiéndose de la risa— ¡Ahora ya no me siento tan mal de haber reprobado su examen!

—Parece que solo necesitabas una linda falda para aprobar, Jimmy —comentó otro entre risas.

—¡Es una lástima que me tenga tanto respeto!

—¿Cambiaste a un príncipe por esto? —pregunto otro miembro del equipo sin parar de reír— ¡De verdad eres tonta, mujer!

Y así, Nan dio inicio a unas maravillosas vacaciones de invierno. Se había desecho de _Lisa_ y eso sólo ameritaba pasar sus tres semanas de vacaciones haciendo algo que nunca había hecho... celebrando, haciendo cosas divertidas, durmiendo hasta tarde ¡Comiendo hasta reventar!

Todas estas cosas las había experimentado a través de los ojos de T'Challa, pero jamás con los suyos propios, porque de cierta forma había dejado muchas cosas de lado por estar cien por ciento al pendiente de él. Pero su alteza estaba creciendo, y ya no la necesitaba tanto, aunque no había duda que sin importar que estaría ahí para protegerle.

Sencillamente aquel año quería experimentar la independencia que había creado al venir a la universidad, sería la primera vez que celebrará las fiestas navideñas, y aunque las costumbres americanas fueran diferentes a las de Wakanda, Nan no tenía duda de que ella y André tendrían montones de diversión.

•

•

•

—¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! —grito sobre la música.

—¡FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAAAD! —grito de vuelta André.

Embriagada de un entusiasmo desconocido, se lanzó sobre su espalda y se colgó de su cuello.

—¿A donde desea ir, mi Lady?

—Al amanecer —soltó con una risa tonta Nan.

—¡Una larga velada nos aguarda, mi señora!

—¡Asi parece, mi leal compañero!

Trotando con Nan montada en su espalda, se dirigió directamente a la alberca, y sin dar advertencia se lanzó al agua.

—¡Andre! —logro gritar Nan antes de sumergirse hasta el fondo de la alberca.

Ambos emergieron con un jadeo. El resto de la fiesta aplaudía a los dos valientes que se habían "atrevido" a entrar a la piscina en invierno.

—Esta helada, idiota —le pego en el hombro antes de lanzar una pequeña risa.

—Exactamente mi plan —soltó con burla André— no quería que te durmieras, que mejor manera de despertarte que está.

—¿Estas seguro que no lo hiciste para que nos acurruquemos?

—Me conoces tan bien —dijo con una sonrisa encantadora—. Pero en serio, salgamos, creo que se me están congelando los dedos.

—Bien merecido te lo tienes.

—Entonces... —comenzó a decir con una sonrisa maliciosa— ¿Nos acurrucamos?

—Ya quisieras —soltó Nan.

Pero a pesar de sus protestas, ambos terminaron abrazados, tenían demasiado frío como para ser víctimas del orgullo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —susurro de repente André.

—Supongo que si —susurro de vuelta mientras se pegaba más a su pecho.

—Si te dijera que me gustas ¿Que responderías?

Su corazón latió con fuerza.

—Que serías un tonto si no lo hicieras.

André rió mientras la estrechaba con fuerza.

—Realmente lo sería —aceptó sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia Nan?

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus cálidos ojos, aquellos que siempre la hacían sentir especial. Realmente le gustaba André, mucho, mucho. A su lado siempre podía sonreír, ser ella misma aún cuando él ignoraba que podía transformarse en una pantera, pero algo le decía que André no huiría si le decía la verdad. Tal vez eso era lo más especial que encontraba en él, el cálido corazón del que era dueño, su nobleza y gentileza eran sin duda un gran don, André estaba destinado a brindar esperanza en un mundo tan lleno de oscuridad.

—Si, me gustaría.

Sus mutuas sonrisas solo fueron la antesala de un beso, tierno, dulce... Nan no podría haber pedido mejor persona con la que compartir su primer beso.

—¡Oh, dios! ¡Lo siento chicos! —escucharon la voz de Ty, el mejor amigo de André— hermano, tienes una llamada, es importante, creo que se trata sobre tu abuela.

Sin demora André se levanto y salió corriendo hacia el telefono de la fraternidad, Nan no dudo en seguirlo.

—Habla André... si, es mi abuela —contesto con voz temblorosa.

Nan sabía que su abuela era la única familia que le quedaba, realmente no quería imaginarse que lo peor había pasado. Sin decir palabra tomó su mano, André acepto su silencioso y devolvió el apretón.

—Estaré ahí lo mas pronto posible.

Se quedo inmóvil incluso después de haber colgado.

—¿Que sucedió? —se atrevió a preguntar Nan.

—Aun no lo saben, van hacerle unos exámenes —contesto sin despegar la vista del teléfono— necesito conseguir un vuelo a casa.

—¿En Navidad? —escucharon preguntar con incredulidad a Ty— viejo, llévate mi coche. Pueden pasar horas antes de que consigas un vuelo, ó incluso tal vez no puedas conseguir viajar hasta mañana.

André asintió sin levantar la mirada

—Te debo una, Ty —dijo en un susurro.

—No te preocupes, hermano —dijo con simpatía mientras le pegaba suavemente en la espalda— tú harías lo mismo por mí.

—¿Necesitas empacar algo? —pregunto Nan.

—No, tengo ropa en casa.

—Bien —dijo Nan tomando las llaves del auto— entonces podemos irnos.

Aquello llamo su atención. André levanto la cabeza y la miro con sorpresa.

—¿Vas acompañarme?

—Dijiste que íbamos a pasar las fiestas juntos —le recordó Nan con una pequeña sonrisa— una promesa es una promesa.

André asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias, Nan.

•

•

•

Nan siguió André por el hospital, el doctor les había dado permiso para pasar a la habitación de su abuela.

—Señora Thompson —dijo delicadamente la enfermera que atendía a la burla de André— su nieto vino a verla.

—¿Andre? —pregunto con alegría Amelia.

—Hola, abuela —dijo despacio André— ¿Te sientes mejor?

El rostro de Amelia Thompson se descompuso de felicidad a confusión. Miro a André como uno ve a un extraño que le da desconfianza, el silencio se propagó con una incómoda fuerza abrumadora, Nan observó como la confundida abuela se encogía contra la cama y estrujaba la sabana contra su pecho, como si de alguna manera se refugiara tras un escudo.

—¿Quien eres?

—S-soy André, abuela —contesto con voz trémula.

—¡No! —protestó Amelia mientras oprimía la sabana con más fuerza— Mi André es pequeñito ¡Tiene seis! ¡Tu no eres mi André!

—Señora Thompson, tranquilícese —dijo la enfermera con urgencia— está confundida, su nieto ya no es un niño.

Nan miró con un nudo en el corazón como André peleaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Andre aun va al Kinder! —replicó con histeria— ¡Prometi recogerlo! ¡¿Qué hora es?! —miro a su alrededor con pánico— ¡Olvide recogerlo! ¡Olvide recogerlo! —empezó a decir entre sollozos—¡Mi bebe debe estar asustado! Tengo que irme, tengo que ir por André...

—Abuela, no —Andre se acercó a detenerla de levantarse— no tienes que ir a ningún lado, soy André, estoy aquí.

Pero su cercanía pareció solo alterarla más.

—¿Quien eres tu? ¡No te acerques! —André alejo sus manos con ojos heridos, no podía creer del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo— ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Auxilio! ¡AUXILIO!

—¡Necesito ayuda! —escucho que alertaba la enfermera por el íntercomunicador— ¡La paciente del cuarto setecientos quince está teniendo una crisis!

—¡AUXILIÓ! —seguía gritando con desespero la señora Thompson.

André simplemente no sabía qué hacer, estaba hiperventilando. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que su abuela pudiera creer que podía hacerle daño, pero aquí estaban, ella sin reconocerlo y él sin saber cómo lidiar con la situación. ¿Que estaba sucediendo? Trato de recomponerse, pero entre más miraba a su abuela mirarlo con esos ojos de miedo absoluto... era demasiado.

—¡Andre! —grito Nan cuando lo vio correr afuera de la habitación.

Corrió detrás de él sin importarle las miradas extrañadas que recibían, y no se detuvo hasta que logró tomarlo del brazo y detenerlo... estaba llorando con una expresión tan llena de dolor que casi rompe su corazón.

—N-no m-me rec-conoce —dijo entre sollozos— m-me tiene mied-do

—André —pero en realidad no tenía idea de que decirle.

—¿Por qué n-no me recuer-rda?

Lo abrazo y dejó que sacara su llanto contra su hombro, Nan no podía hacer nada más, tampoco entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

Solo unas horas después recibirían las respuestas que estaban buscando. Amelia Thompson tenía Alzheimer, habria días en los que recordaría a su único nieto, se encontraría estable, pero en realidad aquellos rayos de lucidez solo se irían consumiendo hasta dejarla en un limbo de confusión y pánico, el temor la iría embargando conforme olvidara cosas y se encontrara incapaz de recordar las cosas más sencillas.

Aquel invierno el futuro de André cambio, la inesperada enfermedad de su abuela lo llevaría a un camino que nunca se hubiera planteado en condiciones normales. Aquel incidente personal fue el comienzo de respuestas que le llevarían años contestar.

•

•

 **Espero que no quieran matarme por qué T'Challa y Nan han empezado ha tener vidas amorosas, pero es que sería muy extraño que llegado el momento de conocerse al cien por ciento no hubieran experimentado relación alguna previa a la suya.**

 **Voy a tratar de que el próximo capítulo sea el ultimo sobre la universidad y así poder saltarnos hasta Civil War, ya veremos.**

 **Por ciento, lo de André es triste, pero si unen puntos pueden adivinar cuál es su futuro objetivo para Civil War... Post Civil War de hecho.**

 **Una última cosa, en el próximo capítulo se verá una conducta impropia del príncipe de T'Challa... culpen a** ** _Lisa_** **.**

 **¡Oigan su nombre de pareja sería Nalla! Qué lindo :3**


	7. Capítulo 6

Nan no estaba feliz.

¡Estaba Furiosa! ¿Que demonios creía T'Challa que estaba haciendo? ¡Todo era culpa de Lisa! Y Nan se había deshecho de ella hacía años.

Pero fue desde aquel invierno que la conducta del príncipe de Wakanda fue cambiando poco a poco, T'Challa le era irreconocible, ya no era el chico respetuoso, dulce, y gentil que había cuidado por tantos años.

—¿Asi que es cierto que eres un príncipe?

—No hay mentira en tu pregunta, amor —dijo T'Challa con una sonrisa socarrona— dime ¿Te gustaría saber cómo es besar a un príncipe?

Por los últimos tres años casi todas las conversaciones que mantenía con la población femenina se manejaban por la misma línea, ellas se acercaban fascinadas por su título, él se encargaba de embaucarlas con una sonrisa ladina.

Era arrogante, T'Challa estaba probando las mieles prohibidas que su título le facilitaba, claramente el príncipe de Wakanda jamás se había planteado lo fácil que seria conseguir chicas con la sola mención de su sangre real, y ahora que lo sabía, parecía que sus flirteos nunca acabarían.

Nan había hablado seriamente con T'Chaka sobre la actitud que T'Challa estaba tomando, pero el rey le había dicho que nada podían hacer, su hijo debía superar su despreciable etapa de mujeriego por sí mismo... ¡Por supuesto Nan le colgó después de gritar de coraje! Pero había obedecido a su rey, y no se había metido con las decisiones personales de T'Challa... sus cosas no podían decir lo mismo.

En un ataque de furia había entrado a su habitación, tapado las cortinas, y transformado en pantera. No hizo un desastre como se habría esperado de un animal salvaje... Oh no, Nan había usado sus garras para rascar las patas de su cama, lo suficiente para que resistieran en su lugar, lo necesario para que se rompieran en cuanto se acostara.

Antes de volver a escabullirse se robo la infernal caja de condones que guardaba en la gaveta, diez minutos después rectifico su decisión y decidió que lo mejor era que las protecciones se quedaran con su dueño.

—Pero qué demonios... —exclamó T'Challa al regresar de clases.

Si, Nan le había devuelto sus condones, pero inservibles. Con más rencor de lo necesario Nan había embutido los condones con purpurina, y con el tanque de helio que había tomado del club de teatro, los había inflado como globos. Ahora todos flotaban alegremente en la habitación de su alteza.

—Será mejor que cambias tu actitud, T'Challa —dijo para sí misma en un susurro antes de saltar de la rama de árbol de donde lo vigilaba.

¿Pero acaso su actitud había mejorado? Claramente no, había empeorado. T'Challa visitaba Wakanda con gesto fastidiado, se mostraba irritado cuando su padre le reprendía por las bajas notas que recibía en clases, tal era su molestia que aquel año había roto su promesa a Haz'she y no había regresado para Navidad.

Pero lo que había visto aquel día había colmado su paciencia. Era hora de que pusiera en línea a T'Challa.

Y se preguntaran ¿Que había hecho T'Challa para colmar su vaso de paciencia? ¡Ser un maldito farsante!

Nan pensó que había sentado cabeza, que por fin una chica había logrado domar su salvaje comportamiento. Emma era una chica dulce, Nan la conocía personalmente, habían sido compañeras de equipo en más de una clase, en ocasiones salian juntas a tomar un café, podía decirse que era la única amiga que tenía dentro de la carrera de Médico Veterinario Zootecnista.

¡Y T'Challa le estaba viendo la cara! No tenía idea de cómo había logrado que Emma aceptara ser su novia, podía ver en sus ojos que la chica realmente le gustaba, pero lo que le estaba haciendo no tenia perdón. Era dulce, amoroso alrededor de Emma, jamas lo había visto tratar con tanta delicadeza a ninguna chica. El problema se presentaba en ausencia de Emma, su alteza regresaba a sus malos hábitos, flirteaba con docenas de chicas, y dolía a Nan confesar esto, pero también pasaba noches con algunas de ellas.

La mayor parte del cuerpo estudiantil se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, todos comenzaban hablar a espaldas de Emma, y Nan no podía soportar que T'Challa provocará que la novia que juraba amar con todo su corazón fuera víctima de las habladurías de la gente.

A si que lo había orquestado todo para que la venda finalmente cayera de los ojos de Emma. Le revolvía el estomago pensar que iba a romper el corazón de una chica tan inocente, pero no podía ser cómplice de la mentira de T'Challa.

Así que espero a pocos metros de la residencia donde vivía T'Challa, solo bastaron unos minutos para que Emma saliera con mares de lágrimas en los ojos, y con su alteza corriendo detrás de ella.

—¡Emma! ¡Emma! ¡Por favor no te vayas! —grito con remordimiento— lo siento, lo siento.

—¡Ya basta, T'Challa! —Emma se detuvo en sus pasos y giro a verlo con dolor—¿Si quiera me querías?

—Tu sabes que si, Emma. Te amo.

—Pero no lo suficiente —respondió mientras negaba con decepción—esto no es amor, no lo es —lo miro con gesto roto— tu clara incapacidad para tenerme fidelidad lo demuestra, nunca fui suficiente para ti, pero no porque valga poco, sino por qué tu avaricia te corrompe T'Challa, no te basta que alguien te entregue su corazón por completo —despacio se acercó a él, con manos temblorosas tomó sus manos— no estás listo para querer a alguien. Das tan poco y a cambio lo quieres todo —dio un suspiro trémulo— asi no funciona una relación, T'Challa. Desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que te encuentres a ti mismo, quiero creer que los momentos que pasé contigo fueron honestos, y si así fueron, es porque tu interior guarda cosas hermosas —poso su mano sobre el rostro herido de T'Challa— pero este lado tuyo, el que me engaño todo este tiempo, hecha a perder lo bueno que hay en ti —se alejó con lagrimas en los ojos—. Ojalá algún día logres ser mejor de lo que eres hoy... hasta luego, T'Challa.

—Emma —suplico en un susurro débil— no te vayas.

—Lo lamento... no puedo.

Nan negó para sí misma, se sentía terrible, pero era mejor herir con la verdad que con la mentira. Estaba absolutamente segura de Emma merecia la verdad, por más dolorosa que fuera.

—Emma —llamo cuando la vio pasar.

—¿Nan?

—Lo siento —se disculpó al divisar sus lágrimas— la nota... la escribí yo —confesó con remordimiento— creo que hubiera sido mejor contártelo que hacer que lo descubrieras de esta manera, en serio lo siento Emma.

—Nan... —Emma la miro por un segundo en silencio— hiciste lo correcto, no te disculpes. —se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas— ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

—¿No estás enojada?

—Lo estoy, en realidad creo que estoy furiosa —dijo riendo con un sollozo atorado en la garganta—. Pero fuiste la única que me hizo ver lo que estaba pasando ¿Sabes con quién lo encontré? Con Margot, mi supuesta mejor amiga... todo este tiempo pensé que podía confiar en ella, parece que me equivoque.

Nan abrió la boca anonada, no tenía ni idea de que Margot también estaba en la lista de chicas con la que T'Challa engañaba a Emma.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Emma. No lo sabía, yo ...

—Nan —interrumpió con rudeza— vamos a tomar algo ¿De acuerdo?

Emma no quería hablar de lo ocurrido, Nano no iba a forzarla de hacer lo contrario.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa frágil.

•

•

•

Nan apartó su libro. Sin hacer ruido se levantó del sofá y se acercó al sillón donde estaba André, sonrío al ver que estaba profundamente dormido, si escuchaba con atención podía oír sus suaves ronquidos. Lo miro con ternura antes de ir por una cobija y abrigarlo, eran las tres de la mañana, André se había esforzado en ayudarla a estudiar, pero el cansancio había hecho mella en él.

—Descansa, André —depósito un beso sobre la sien de su novio.

André había dejado de lado la pediatría, no por falta de pasión, sino que la enfermedad de su abuela lo había sobrecogido tanto que estaba decidido hacer la diferencia para las personas en las mismas condiciones que su abuela. La neurología era su nuevo camino, diez veces más difícil que la pediatría, pero Andre decía que valía la pena si podía salvar a alguien de los tormentos que el cerebro podía causar.

En el fondo, como una gotera que te molesta entre raros silencios, Nan sabía que sus caminos estaban destinados apartarse. Sospechaba que André le ofrecería quedarse con él, empezar algo juntos en América, pero Nan tenía un deber, Wakanda. No importaba que tanto lo ansiara, ni siquiera por André estaba dispuesta abandonar su hogar, porque Wakanda no sólo era su tierra natal, era parte de ella, había un lazo profundo que la conectaba con la tierra de su país, abandonar su llamado rompería su corazón y uno simplemente no puede vivir sin corazón.

—Lo siento, André —susurro en el silencio de la madrugada.

Aún no era el tiempo, pero sería una tonta si no enfrentará que la despedida se acercaba.

Y así sucedió un par de años después, a finales de primavera, con un T'Challa repuesto de sus errores, más maduro, listo para confrontar el ritual que decidiría si era digno o no de llamarse Pantera Negra. El incidente con Emma lo había hecho reflexionar, aquel día empezó su cambio hacia una mejor versión de sí mismo, finalmente se transformaba en un hombre digno.

—Nan —susurro André con voz rota— No tengo forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿Verdad?

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo decir con un nudo en la garganta.

—Si te quedaras serias infeliz, no te disculpes —murmuró mientras la abrazaba.

—Me hicisteis feliz... Me haces feliz, nunca dudes eso André —dijo Nan con una lagrima bajando por su mentón— pero no soy capaz de abandonar Wakanda, dejarlo sería arrancarme un pedazo de corazón.

—Desearía poder ir contigo, pero... iré a Londres, a estar bajo la tutela de uno de los mejores Neurólogos del mundo. Yo tampoco puedo abandonar esto —se aferraron uno al otro— pero prométeme que te mantendrás en contacto, después de todo fuimos amigos primero ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Me alegra haberte conocido, André.

Su ex novio miro al cielo, deseando que no fuera el fin, pero nada podían hacer, no ahora... tal vez, si el destino así lo quería, sus camino volverían a encontrarse nuevamente en el futuro.

—Volveremos a vernos.

•

•

•

Tres días de prueba estaban llegando a su fin, si los grandes dioses lo querían, T'Challa se convertiría en el siguiente protector de Wakanda. El pueblo aguardaba su llegada a los pies de la montaña de T'ozah, el sagrado lugar donde la primera Pantera Negra había sido bendecida, el comienzo de una fiera línea de protectores.

Nadie había visto jamás a los dioses, sin embargó sus obsequios eran perceptibles, y eso era suficiente para que el pueblo de Wakanda fuera fiel a ellos.

Nan observaba desde lo alto de un árbol, escondida entre las espesas lianas que colgaban de las ramas. La misión de T'Challa era sencilla, pero incluso los mejores guerreros habían sido indignos ante los ojos de los dioses, había ocurrido antes, pero a Nan no le preocupaba del todo si era elegido o no.

Se encontraba más molesta por las condiciones que se requerían para dar inicio a tres dias de ritual. T'Challa solo podía ir vestido con un par de sencillos pantalones, no zapatos, no comida, solo una cantimplora de agua. En las más humildes condiciones era su deber llegar a la cima de la montaña, buscar por la caverna de los viejos espíritus, y si tenía suerte, hallaría la hierba en forma de corazon. Una planta que tendría que traer y comer frente a su pueblo, como signo de su deber con ellos, y si en sus venas guardaba el fiero espíritu de una Pantera Negra, la hierba se encargaría de liberaría habilidades extraordinarias... el regalo de los dioses para el guerrero elegido.

—¡Esta llegando!

—¡Ha vuelto! ¡Tiene la hierba!

T'Challa camino con lentitud, con un leve cojeó en el pie izquierdo, hasta llegar frente a su padre. Con respeto se hincó y presentó la hierba que descansaba en sus manos.

—Levántate, T'Challa Udaku —la vibrante voz del rey se levanto con fuerza— hoy, frente a Wakanda, come el sagrado regalo de los dioses, y déjanos saber si guardas el espíritu de las Panteras Negras.

Nan podía ver su nerviosismo, incluso si no era notoria para el resto de la gente, para Nan era claro que T'Challa no quería fallar frente a su padre, el último guerrero elegido por los dioses, el hombre que admiraba con el más profundo respeto.

Su oído retumbó.

Pum

¡Pum!

¡PUM!

¡PUM!

Nan se levantó hipnotizada por los salvajes latidos que inundaban sus oídos, lanzó un rugido, un rugido que hizo eco a los de T'Challa. El pueblo de Wakanda miro con extrañeza al príncipe, no había precedentes de tal rugido en el sagrado ritual, pero frente a sus ojos su alteza giraba el cuello y estiraba los músculos mientras un sonido gutural vibraba desde su pecho.

La gente lanzó un grito ahogado cuando algo todavía más extraño ocurrió de súbito.

—Nan'ambajh —susurro el rey.

Una colosal pantera había saltado hasta quedar en medio del inmóvil pueblo de Wakanda. Nadie, excepto el rey, tenía idea de lo que ocurría. Pero incapaces de huir, el pueblo, en un inexplicable misterio colectivo, comenzó arrodillarse uno tras otro. Lo que estaba pasando aquella noche iba más allá de sus miedos, en sus corazones sabían que estaban viendo un inexplicable milagro de sus dioses.

Ni Nan ni T'Challa eran dueños de sus acciones, sus pensamientos eran difusos, y poco sabían de los actos de sus cuerpos. Pero la pantera de ojos amatistas caminaba agazapada, dando vueltas a su alrededor, sin perder contacto con los ojos del nuevo protector.

Gruñeron a la par, T'Challa imito sus movimientos bestiales, agazapados comenzaron a girar sobre un eje imaginario. Nadie sabía si estaban a punto de pelear, o si sus gruñidos era alguna clase de batalla por poder. Pero el ambiente finalmente pareció sosegarse, como una clase de acuerdo silencioso, sus gruñidos comenzaron a morir y la lejanía comenzó a desvanecerse. Sus frentes se tocaron, se miraron a los ojos sin parpadear, un remolino de aire se dibujó a sus pies, acariciando sus tobillos con cierto afecto.

Ambos suspiraron y cayeron inconsciente al suelo.

•

•

•

 **Posiblemente me tarde un poco más en actualizar, estoy planeando en dedicarle ligeramente más tiempo a mi recién y nueva obra original, así que pido disculpas por adelantado si abuso en la tardanza. Mi historia original se encuentra disponible en Wattpad por si quieren pasar a leerla... Aunque a penas llevo un capítulo XD mi usuario es Bluemachine125**

 **Nos leemos**


	8. Capítulo 7

•

Recordaba poco de la noche anterior, su memoria era borrosa, pero sabía que algo había cambiado. Lo sentía en la piel.

—Todavía no vas a decirme qué significa —afirmó Nan sin enojo.

—Cuando el tiempo llegue, lo haré... Nan'ambajh —beso su frente paternalmente—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, haz crecido para ser algo especial, sé que haz decidido regresar a la selva, pero recuerda, tu hogar siempre estará aquí.

—Lo sé —lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos— no me iré por siempre, solo... siento que debo hacer esto.

El rey asintió con compresión.

—Cuida de ti, pequeña.

Nan dio media vuelta, con un brinco volvió a su forma de nacimiento, corriendo se alejó en la espesura de la selva. Una fina lagrima que nadie jamas vería cayo por el pómulo de T'Chaka.

Nan podría haberse quedado, encontrado la forma de revelarse ante T'Challa, pero su instinto le urgía por correr a dirección contraria. Solo tiempo después entendería que ahora que T'Challa había completado su destino al convertirse en Pantera Negra era tiempo de que ella encontrará el equilibrio de los dones con los que había nacido.

Con tiempo entendería su afinidad con los animales, incluso sin palabras de por medio, Nan lograba una clase comunicación muda. En cuestión de meses se convertiría en la alfa reinante, este mutuo entendimiento con la vida silvestre le proporcionaría el privilegio de tener una red de monitoreo sobre Wakanda, especialmente en las zonas de grandes riquezas para el reino.

Era así como conocería a Ulysses Klaw, la derrota de aquella noche le perseguiría por años. En cuestión de horas se llevaría el robo de Vibranium más grande en la historia de Wakanda, y Nan no podría más que mirar impotente como el preciado metal se alejaba con el pequeño ejército de mercenarios orquestados por Klaw.

La había derrotado incluso antes de que pudiera acercársele.

—¿No me recuerdas, pantera? —le había preguntado— yo todavía no te olvido.

Bajo el cuello de su camisa y le mostró unos familiares zarpazos, había envejecido, pero lo recordaba, era uno de los hombres que había tratado de llevarse a T'Challa.

—Podrás ser una bestia, pero veo el brillo de racionalidad en tus ojos —mascullo— por años me pregunté si estaba loco, tanta inteligencia en un animal no puede ser normal, pero si algo me ha mostrado el mundo, es que el orden natural puede ser alterado.

Nan se preparaba para lanzarse contra él, cuando notó algo apretado en su mano izquierda.

—Así que dime ¿Que es más preciado para ustedes? —le había preguntado con ojos crueles— ¿Sus riquezas o su pueblo?

La tierra se estremeció y los gritos brotaron en una marea de angustia. No hubo espacio a dudas, corrió de vuelta a la aldea de Jaeh, el pequeño pueblo minero que no sólo había sido asaltado a mitad de la noche sino que ahora se consumía entre llamas.

—Su pueblo —farfulló sin sorpresa Klaw— que sentimentalismo más barato.

Nan se engulló en el caos de llamas y agonía, de olor a chamuscado, el humo espesaba, pero se negaba a alejarse.

—¡Auxilio!

El mismo clamor parecía hacer eco por donde quiera que fuera. Siseo al sentir las leguas de fuego sobre su pelaje, pero era más fuerte de lo que creía, sin paralizarse por el dolor se entregó al caos e hizo lo único razonable... salvar a su gente.

Tal vez fue la confusión, o la desesperación por un rayo de esperanza, pero Nan vio como las personas no dudaban en montar en su lomo ante la silenciosa ayuda. De cinco en cinco, lo que soportará, hacia su mayor esfuerzo para sacarlos de ahí. Muchos lloraban, otros se aferraban a su pelambre con confusión, y más de uno oraba agradecimiento a la pantera que los había salvado de un final terrorifico.

Pero no había sido suficiente, al menos no para Nan. Podía ver rostros y cuerpos distorsionados por la fuerza de la explosión, había pedido gente ante Klaw... jamás olvidaría que había fallado a su pueblo.

Y mientras la última casa se consumía, con el pueblo de Jaeh no siendo más que cenizas y lamentos, una lluvia torrencial se desató sobre sus cabezas, pero era demasiado tarde, ya no había nada que salvar.

Cayó de rodillas con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso ¿Por qué no lo detuvo antes? Decenas, tal vez cientos, habían perecido por su incompetencia. Solo quería gritar cuanto lo sentía, Wakanda era su hogar, algo que guardaba y amaba en un lugar especial de su corazón, un lugar que ahora parecía oprimirse con violencia... esta era la primera vez que fallaba, la sensación amarga que se posaba sobre sus hombros solo hacía que su llanto incrementará.

Con lágrimas en los ojos observó como su piel quemada era reemplazado por tejido nuevo, estaba sanando en un parpadeo, y eso sólo la aturdía más. Sabía que no era ni un animal ni un ser humano, estaba varada entre ambos mundos, pero esta nueva habilidad... se sentía casi monstruosa.

Nan volvió a la espesura de la selva, pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que volviera a la civilización, ahora más que nunca necesitaba encontrar paz en su mente.

Los rumores sobre la milagrosa pantera que había ayudado al pueblo de Jaeh se esparciría por Wakanda, y no mucho tiempo después, el Rey T'Chaka oiría la última noticia que tendría por años sobre Nan.

"Se engulló en el fuego, como si se tratara de una mera caricia...y me trajo a mi bebe de vuelta. Los dioses nos enviaron su protección aquella noche, la pantera salvo a mi familia y muchas otras... No desapareció hasta que trajo al último sobreviviente a salvo"

Jaeh volvió a erigirse de las cenizas, pero sus habitantes no olvidarían, en el centro de la aldea, a la vista de todos, descansaría la estatua de una pantera de ojos amatistas... un símbolo de esperanza para la gente de Jaeh.

•

•

•

—Nan —dijo casi sin creerlo.

—T'Chaka —fue su simple respuesta.

—Haz crecido —observó con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

Nan bajo la mirada con cierta vergüenza.

—Eso creo —suspiro— T'Chaka... oí lo sucedido en Sokovia —apretó los puños al recordar lo ocurrido en Jaeh— yo... fue el Vibranium que se me escapo unos años antes.

—No debes culparte por eso —dijo firmemente— Lo de Sokovia es lamentable, pero debemos preguntarnos si es nuestro legado. Sé que Wakanda se enfrenta al escrutinio, el Vibranium provino de aquí después de todo, pero tengo fe en que podemos llegar a sembrar las bases para encontrar verdadera paz.

—Siempre haz tenido fe, T'Chaka —dijo Nan con profundo respeto.

—Por supuesto... solo tengo que ver a los ojos de mi hijo y a los tuyos para saber que existe un futuro para nuestro reino.

Nan sonrió, sin importar que, T'Chaka siempre le brindaría el único confort paterno que existía en su vida.

—Te extrañe, T'Chaka —confesó con pura sinceridad.

—¿Y bien? ¿No piensas darle un abrazo a este viejo?

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, en pocos segundos Nan lo tenía sujeto entre sus brazos, era como si nunca se hubiera ido.

—Estas lejos de ser viejo, T'Chaka —reprendió Nan con cierta diversión.

—Ahora ¿De donde haz aprendido que está bien mentir? —pregunto entre risas.

—Estas lleno de vida T'Chaka —fue lo único que replicó.

Al fin estaba en casa.

•

•

•

Nan miró al cielo despejado, el cielo era claro y azul, un día extrañamente soleado para el húmedo clima de Wakanda.

—¿Vas a llevar a T'Challa contigo?

—Es el futuro rey, es apropiado que empiece adaptarse a sus responsabilidades —T'Chaka se sentó a su lado—. Algo te sucede, Nan ¿Quieres contármelo?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros— los tratados... es solo que, ese grupo... los vengadores, son gente como yo, tienen habilidades únicas —suspiro— si el mundo supiera de mi existencia, me juzgarían, no sigo el orden natural y temo que quieran restringirme —lo miró brevemente a los ojos— supongo que solo tengo miedo de que sea el principio para controlar casos como el mío.

—Nan —llamo T'Chaka— jamás permitiré que nadie te robe tu libertad. El caso de los vengadores es diferente, nos han protegido de grandes amenazas, pero en ciertos casos han actuado con imprudencia, admiro su trabajo, pero no hay orden en su forma de actuar —levanto su mentón— debe seguir cierto orden si deciden continuar con el camino que han elegido, debemos tomar restricciones para prevenir que mas vidas civiles se pierdan.

—Pero yo protejo Wakanda ¿También necesito restricciones?—replicó con un murmullo.

—Pero tengo plena confianza en ti, siempre haz velado por salvar el mayor número de vidas, te conozco y sé que siempre trataras de no poner vidas en riesgo.

—Gracias, T'Chaka —le dijo.

—Solo recuerda que lo más importante es seguir a tu corazón —le recordó cálidamente— cuando dudes las respuestas siempre estarán aquí —dijo golpeando su pecho—. No temas, después de todo eres una bendición, Nan'ambajh.

Nan no podía ni imaginar que tendría que utilizar esas palabras más pronto de lo deseado.

•

 **Capítulo corto y de transición, ya en el próximo capituló nos adentramos de lleno en Civil War ;)**


	9. Capítulo 8

•

No tuvo que esperar a que la noticia fuera confirmada, su corazón le había dicho todo, T'Chaka había muerto.

Se había congregado cerca del televisor, oculta, pero cercana al resto del personal del palacio. Jamás había presenciado a T'Chaka o T'Challa en televisión, verlos en otro lado del mundo desde una pantalla le parecía casi surrealista. Nan siempre se sorprendería de las maravillas de la tecnología, todavía le parecía que era ayer cuando estaba en la universidad y su única forma de hablar con T'Chaka era a través de un teléfono público que usualmente estaba lleno de estática. Ahora solo tenía que sacar el celular que le había regalado para poder contactar con él.

Un momento lleno de inocente y alegre fascinación había acabado tan abruptamente como la vida de su rey. T'Chaka, el dulce hombre que le había brindado su hogar, su amor... se había marchado del mundo de los vivos.

Se había ido sin cumplir su promesa.

"Nan'ambajh... cuando regrese te diré qué significa"

No podría importarle menos que significaba, era el mero hecho de que el lazo, un secreto que habían compartido por tantos años, jamás volvería a ser mencionado... le rompía el corazón. Nunca más lo escucharía decir que era una bendición.

Se abrazó a sí misma, y con el más absoluto dolor, grito al viento.

—Merecías más, T'Chaka —sollozo con dolor en el pecho— mucho más.

El único padre que había conocido se había ido sin la oportunidad de despedirse, simplemente no era justo.

Hoy no solo perdían a un rey, hoy lloraban la pérdida de un buen hombre, el protector y líder de Wakanda.

Lo que le parecieron minutos en realidad fueron horas. Solo dio la primera señal de reacción cuando una voz conocida, con la que jamás había cruzado palabra, llamó su atención.

—Se que estás ahí —escucho decir a Haz'she— no pensarás que no no note la sombra que siguió todos estos años a T'Challa, he cuidado a ese niño desde el primer día —dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto— T'Chaka me habló de ti, dijo que cuidarías a T'Challa con tu vida... vengo a ti porque temo —lanzó un suspiro roto— T'Challa ha decido no regresar a Wakanda junto a los restos de su padre, yo... vengo a pedirte que vayas por él, ahora más que nunca lo necesitamos aquí, pero sobretodo porque se de lo que es capaz T'Challa consumido por el dolor.

Nan saltó silenciosamente del árbol donde lloraba.

—¿Donde está? —fue la única pregunta que hizo.

•

•

•

En el transcurso de veinticuatro horas T'Challa se las había arreglado para ser arrestado, y eso no la hacía particularmente feliz.

Faltaban menos de tres cuadras para llegar al edificio cuando el semáforo dejo de funcionar.

—¿Que ocurre? —le preguntó al conductor.

—Parece que se fue la luz.

El caos vial tardo menos de un minuto en hacer presencia.

—Me bajo aquí —le tendió un puñado de billetes al chofer— puede quedarse con el cambio.

Camino por la acera con relativa calma hasta que noto una estampida de gente corriendo hacia su dirección. Detuvo a un hombre del brazo.

—¿Que ocurre?

Su balbuceo solo fue un parloteo sin sentido, Nan no entendía su idioma, pero escondido entre su acento pudo reconocer un nombre... Barnes.

Dejó al hombre ir. Se ajustó la mochila al hombro, y con expresión solemne, se lanzó a correr hacia el centro del embrollo. No hizo caso de la gente que la miraba con sospecha o incredulidad, tenía que encontrar a un idiota, lo bastante estúpido para seguir a un asesino de casi un siglo de edad que hasta hace un par de años no era más que un rumor, un fantasma atrapado en el tiempo.

No dudaba de las capacidades de T'Challa, pero no podía compensar la experiencia de James Barnes, eran demasiado años de diferencia. Pero sobretodo Nan no podía dejar de recordar que T'Challa estaba actuando por venganza, un poderoso cóctel de sentimientos que nublaban su buen juicio.

Escucho un estruendo, giro la cabeza al cielo, con confusión vio un helicóptero maniobrar una embestida hacia el helipuerto del edificio al que se dirigía. Escucho el chirrido de las aspas al romperse, del metal raspando contra la superficie, pero eso no la hizo detenerse... no hasta que vio una cabellera rubia... y un brazo de metal saliendo de la cabina. James Barnes, el asesino de su rey, estaba estrangulando a Capitán América, no se necesitaba ser un genio para reconocer a ambos.

Vio la aeronave caer al agua. Gruño, eran súper hombres, ese tipo de caída debía ser un juego para ambos, después de todo uno de ellos estaba muy dispuesto a chocar un maldito helicóptero. Si se lanzaba en ese momento al agua tenía oportunidad de seguirlos, tal vez hacer justicia a su rey... negó con la cabeza, aunque era frustrante, su deber era T'Challa, debía asegurarse de meter razón en su cabeza.

Retomó su recorrido, podía preocuparse por Barnes después.

Entro al edifico, había cristales rotos en el suelo, muebles derrumbados, y unas cuantas balas en el suelo. Se sorprendió al ver que un agente en solitario la encañonaba ¿Que clase de trato era ese?

—¡Levanta las manos! –ladro con tosco inglés— ¡¿Qué quieres aquí?!

No levantó las manos, se limitó a enarcar un ceja.

—He venido en representación del pueblo de Wakanda —dijo sin titubeos— estoy aquí para delegar un mensaje a Udaku T'Challa

¡El puño de la razón! Pensó en su fuero interno.

—¡Esta bajo arresto! ¡No Visitas!

A veces se preguntaba si recibiría un poco más de respeto de la gente si esta supiera con quién hablaba, suspiro, no tenía tiempo para discutir... de hecho lo tenía, pero le parecía fastidioso.

—Mira... —tomo el cañón de su pistola y lo estrujo entre sus manos— si quieres detenerme vas a tener que conseguir un arma de mejor calidad —le indicó mientras lo veía mirar con terror la boquilla torcida de su pistola— te invito hacerte a un lado, si alguien pregunta diles que te golpee en los bajos, nadie va atreverse a cuestionar tu fuerza contra una simple mujer por algo como eso ¿Esta bien? —el agente asintió sin palabras— de acuerdo, ahora dime ¿Donde puedo encontrar a mi querido soberano?

•

•

•

Se había escapado de entre sus manos. T'Challa suspiró, vio a sus manos con impotencia, no tenía idea cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar antes de que encontrar pista del Soldado de Invierno.

—Contacten con el centro de inteligencia —ordenó con voz lejana— Quiero cada uno de nuestros recursos buscando por Barnes.

—Como ordene, su majestad —replicó respetuosamente Orence.

—¿Entonces ese es tu plan? ¿Deambular por toda Europa hasta encontrar a James Barnes? —T'Challa se levantó con el ceño fruncido— Necesitas volver a Wakanda, ahora... ¿Acaso piensas perderte el funeral de tu padre?

—Este es el rey de Wakanda —Orence aseveró con furia a la recién llegada— dirígete a él con respeto, no eres su igual.

—¿El rey? —replicó la desconocida con mofa— bueno _el rey_ necesita que lo arrastren de vuelta a casa —giro su completa atención hacia él— ¿Acaso haz pensado en el descontrol que esta causando tu ausencia? Wakanda necesita a su líder en el reino, no en un país extraño buscando problemas, siendo arrestado, y siguiendo a un asesino como un mocoso petulante en medio de una rabieta.

—¿Disculpa? —¿Quien creía esta chica que era?— mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia. Barnes asesino a mi padre y voy hacer justicia.

—Mocoso petulante —replicó la desconocida— ¿Crees que T'Chaka quería esto para ti? Si pudiera verte le romperías el corazón.

Detuvo a Orence con un gesto, la Dora Milaje estaba lista para enfrentarse a la ofensiva chica frente a ellos.

—¿Que puedes saber tú de mi padre? —siseo con furia— el era mi padre, tú solo eres una desconocida, que por alguna razón siente derecho de insultarme... Vete, antes de que deje a Orence encargarte de ti.

—Era mi amigo —T'Challa frunció el ceño ante la sinceridad de sus palabras—el día que naciste lo único que había en sus ojos era orgullo, no te atrevas a deshonrar la memoria de tu padre— murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos— podrás no conocerme T'Challa, pero le debo a T'Chaka esto, nunca hubiera deseado verte consumido por el odio.

—¿Dices que eran amigos? —bufo— nunca te menciono, y dudo mucho que sepas sobre el día que nací, no debes tener más años que yo. ¿Por qué no te vas con tus distorsionadas mentiras? No hay nadie aquí que crea algo de lo que dices —la miro altivo desde su lugar—. Si me disculpas —soltó con sarcasmo— tengo un asesino al que perseguir.

Pero la chica frente a él no pareció perturbarse por sus rudos comentarios.

—¿Entonces esa es tu respuesta? —le preguntó con seriedad— para que lo sepas, podría arrastrarte de vuelta —volteo a ver a Orance— incluso si se interpone tu Dora Milaje. Pero no lo voy hacer, voy ayudarte con tu maldito capricho —lo miro a los ojos— ¿Si te traigo a Barnes, prometes volver a Wakanda?

T'Challa se limitó a reír sin gracia. La chica frente a él no hacía más que hablar de alucinaciones, no había manera de que pudiera cumplir con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Puedes intentarlo —le dijo con una sonrisa mordaz— pero dudo mucho que logres algo —negó con incredulidad— debes estar realmente loca si crees poder atraparlo.

Comenzó a caminar a la salida con Orence a su lado.

—¡Tu collar! —escucho decir a la desconocida— ese diente... es mío, fue el primero que se me cayo. T'Chaka te lo dio en tu décimo cumpleaños, te dijo que te traería protección. Dime T'Challa ¿Crees que tu padre mentía?

—Es un colmillo de Vibranium, mi padre no mentía, pero tú por otro lado estas llena de fantasiosos sueños.

—O tal vez no estás mirando con atención, T'Challa Udaku.

Dijo a sus espaldas mientras observaba a una mujer rubia girar con prisa por una esquina, Nan le bastó un breve vistazo para reconocer el escudo de Capitán América.

•

•

•

Saltó sobre él techo del vehículo unos segundos después de que terminaran de besarse, algo que explicaba bastante, ahora entendía porque la rubia agente había arriesgado su trabajo... sentía atracción por capitán América. Nan no iba a juzgar, para su edad se conservaba de maravilla.

—¡Quien...!

Con una patada soltó el arma de la mano de la agente rubia, una voltereta rápida e hizo contacto con la sien de Steve Rogers. El súper soldado cayó al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Nan hizo su jugada, el ataque sorpresa y la velocidad con la que actuará sería vital para llevar acabo su meta.

Corrió hacia el diminuto vehículo, ambos ocupantes habían bajado al ver a el ataque, en su cabeza se fugó un pensamiento ¿Como demonios habían entrado tres hombres adultos en esa cosa?

—¡No es contigo, hombre! —le dijo a su hermano de otra madre mientras lo derribaba con un golpe en la espinilla— ¡Barnes!

El soldado de invierno la miro con confusión por unos segundos antes de reaccionar y defenderse, usaba su brazo metálico con preferencia, sus golpes eran más certeros y fuerte con el. Pero Nan no era una criatura normal, la fuerza de sus golpes no representaban peligro mortal, sin embargo necesitaba derribarlo antes de que los otros dos hombres se recuperarán, así que usó su carta del triunfo.

—¡Que demonios!

Lo golpeo entre los muslos, James Barnes cayó de rodillas, y con un movimiento final, le dio un cabezazo que incluso la aturdió a ella, pero que lo derribó más perdido de la realidad de lo que el golpe en los bajos había hecho.

Siseo de dolor, con el ceño fruncido volteo a ver a la agente rubia que apuntaba su arma.

—¿Me disparaste? —pregunto Nan con incredulidad— ¿Que parte te parece justa? Yo solo te golpee la muñeca —se quejó— qué diablos, no has oído que hay que cuidarnos entre mujeres.

Ante la incrédula mirada de todos se saco la bala atorada en su cadera.

—¿Que eres? ¿Terminator? —pregunto el otro afro descendiente en el lugar.

Nan no respondió, solo se limitó a sonreír con petulancia. Con su mano limpio el borbotón de sangre en su cabeza, un corte limpio subía desde su ceja izquierda hasta el cuero cabelludo, pero todos vieron el metal de su cráneo, aún que tal vez los dejo más atónitos fue que la herida comenzó a cerrarse, pronto el tejido de su piel fue cerrándose hasta dejar su frente como nueva.

—Tal vez lo sea —tomo al soldado de invierno de la sudadera— y tú... mataste al rey de la persona equivocada —gruño Nan— Wakanda no olvida, James Barnes.

—¡Espera! ¿Todo esto es por rey de Wakanda?

—Con todo respeto Capitán, nada de lo que diga va evitar que me lleve a su amigo –Nan se trono el cuello con cierto fastidio— pocas cosas pueden herirme, esta no es una pelea que pueda ganar.

—¿Estas segura que no hay nada que pueda decirte para hacerte cambiar de opinión? Porque creo que hay algo que deberías oír.

—Y que esperas que pase después ¿Crees que vamos a tomarnos de la mano y vamos a perdonar todo? Yo solo peleo por mi pueblo, y mi pueblo necesita a su rey, y dicho rey solo piensa volver a casa cuando encuentre a este sujeto —enarcó con los ojos— ¿Que tienes que ofrecerme? ¿Por qué iría contra T'Challa por ustedes?

—Porque está siguiendo a la persona equivocada, Bucky no puso esa bomba.

—Vi los vídeos —se limitó a decir Nan.

Podría correr con Barnes a rastras, pero algo le impedía marcharse, sentía que necesitaba quedarse a oír.

—No puedo probar lo contrario, pero sé que alguien más lo hizo, alguien lo culpo para tener acceso a él.

Recordó las palabras de T'Chaka "Sigue tu corazón", sabía que no mentía, por más difícil que fuera, Nan creía que había verdad detrás de la palabras de Steve Rogers.

—Vas a tener que ser más específico que eso si quieres que te crea.

•

 _ **Por un minuto en vez de usar las técnicas tan "eficaces" de Nan, pensé en que podría transformarse en contra de Bucky, pero mejor me lo guardo en el bolsillo... Como podrán notar nuestra pantera favorita se inclinara hacia un bando, y si, va haber pelea en el aeropuerto con cierta persona ;)**_

 _ **Y desde ahí se viene unas cuantas sorpresas, que en su momento serán reveladas.**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capítulo.**_


	10. Capítulo 9

Nan se apretujo en el asiento trasero, no es que fuera una mujer gigante, pero en un espacio tan reducido como aquel, incluso su altura se percibía.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Exclamó.

Las rodillas de Nan golpeaban constantemente contra el respaldo del conductor, su involuntaria fuerza provocaba que el asiento rebotara hacia adelante. Era la décima vez que escuchaba a Steve suspirar con frustración.

—No podemos seguir deteniéndonos por esto —comentó Nan frustrada— la próxima vez encuentren un coche más adecuado a nuestras medidas, parecemos sardinas enlatadas—con una mirada de determinación giro a ver a Barnes—. Vas a tener que cargar mis piernas.

Por un segundo el soldado de invierno pareció encontrar dificultad para respirar.

—¿Que? —balbuceo.

—No me mires así, tenemos que llegar pronto al aeropuerto, y eso no va a pasar si sigo golpeando a Steve.

—¿Qué sucede? —escucho preguntar a Sam con deje de burla— ¿Demasiado pronto para una primera cita?

—Sam— reprendió Steve quedamente—. Lo siento Bucky, pero Nan tiene razón —observó a su amigo desde el retrovisor— vas a tener que cargar sus piernas.

Nan no espero por permiso, sin vergüenza alguna extendió sus piernas sobre el regazo del mortífero asesino.

—Bien, que bueno que todos estemos de acuerdo —enarcó una ceja ante la nerviosa expresión de Bucky— Tranquilo, no estoy tratando de propasarme.

—Lo sé —murmuró— solo me hiciste recordar a alguien.

—¿Alguien bueno o alguien malo?

—No lo sé —fue su distante respuesta.

El remordimiento en su rostro era más que claro. Ni Steve o Sam dijeron palabra alguna, a diferencia de ellos, Nan no guardo silencio.

—Hablas de alguien a quien asesinaste ¿No es cierto?

Bucky se limitó a verla por un segundo, buscando recriminación en sus ojos, pero no pudo ver más que sincera curiosidad.

—Si —fue su corta respuesta.

—Tal vez no eres bueno, pero no eres terrible James Barnes... —Nan suspiro, adentrada en viejas memorias era imposible no consumirse en la nostalgia— vi a mi madre morir, por la mano de un hombre sin escrúpulos, el realmente era un monstruo —confesó entre murmullos—. Mi madre solo representó una cifra, para él significó poco matarla frente a mí, e incluso después decidió que yo también podía valer algo.

Sam y Steve compartieron una breve mirada, no les era ajeno tales tipo de personas, sin embargo no significaba que fuera más fácil de escuchar.

—El... —el mismo Bucky se sorprendió de decir palabra— ¿Te lastimo?

Nan negó.

—No tuvo la oportunidad —declaró secamente al recordar con ira los acontecimientos de aquella noche—. El día que perdí a mi madre fue el día que conocí a T'Chaka, el no sólo fue mi rey, era mi familia —sus ojos comenzaron arder ante las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas— y al igual que mi madre, no pude despedirme de él —cerró los puños con fuerza—. No te ataque porque quisiera venganza... quería llevarte con T'Challa, a pesar de que el reino lo necesita ese idiota no piensa volver a Wakanda hasta encontrarte—confesó—. Le jure a T'Chaka que siempre lo cuidaría, pero parece que esta vez tendré que pelear contra él.

—¿Y estás lista para enfrentarlo? —pregunto Steve

—Ni siquiera Capitan América puede estar listo para pelear contra su familia —respondió Nan sin verle.

Steve suspiró con pesadez.

•

•

•

Nan observó a los recién llegados con interés, dos hombre y una mujer, ninguno había reparado en su presencia, se encontraban más ocupados conversando con Steve.

—¿Quien es ella? —pregunto con nerviosismo la otra femenina finalmente reparando en Nan.

—Puedes llamarme Nan, Wanda Maximoff —contesto antes de que Steve pudiera responder— aunque particularmente debe ser extraño que alguien de Wakanda vaya a pelear contra su propio rey... —dejó las palabras al aire antes de continuar— tengan la seguridad que en esta ocasión soy su aliada.

—¿Wakanda? —repitió Wanda estupefacta.

—¿Y cuando concluyamos? —se adelantó a preguntar Clint con desconfianza— ¿Vas a clavarnos una daga en la espalda?

—Yo solo peleo por mi pueblo —afirmó Nan con dureza— y mi pueblo necesita que su rey vuelva. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, si amenazaran a mi gente, por supuesto que les clavaría algo —soltó sin reparo—pero créanme, no necesitaría hacerlo a sus espaldas, eso es cobarde... y no soy una cobarde.

—Bien, al menos la carencia de sinceridad no va hacer un problema —acepto Barton.

Wanda la miro por unos segundos más, con angustia reflejada en los ojos, una que no la había abandonado del todo desde lo sucedido en Nigeria.

—Sabes mi nombre —afirmó Wanda— Debes saber lo que hice ¿Vas a vengar lo que sucedió a tu gente? —le pregunto con voz trémula— después de todo peleas por tu pueblo ¿No es cierto?

Por supuesto que sabía quién era, Nan la había reconocido al segundo de verla.

—Es mi deber velar por Wakanda y su gente —Nan la miró fijamente— fue doloroso lo que sucedió, pero incluso yo puedo reconocer que tu única culpa fue tu inexperiencia —suspiro— si quieres redimir lo sucedido, entonces entrena tus poderes, deja de temerles —sentenció.

Wanda bajo la mirada, no era lo que esperaba oír, había esperado gritos, recriminación, pero no... parpadeo tratando de evitar las lágrimas.

—Y-yo... —trago con fuerza el nudo de su garganta—lo haré.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, le alegraba que finalmente Wanda estuviera encontrando consuelo.

—Bien —dijo Nan sonriendo finalmente.

—Tengo una pregunta —el tercer llegado, Scott, levantó la mano— ¿También tienes un súper poder? O —movió las manos sin saber expresar su idea— ¿Eres como normal, pero excelente en combate? —señaló a Clint como ejemplo— ¿O tiene un super traje? ¿O el gobierno experimento contigo y ahora eres el doble de resistente que el humano promedio?

Nan enarcó una ceja

—Porque no esperas a ver, suena más divertido ¿No crees?

—Si, porque no —Scott se encogió de hombros— funciona para mí.

Las alarmas comenzaron a resonar.

—Están evacuando el aeropuerto —informó Bucky.

—Stark —adivino Sam.

—Alistense —ordenó Steve.

Todos salieron por sus respectivos trajes, excepto Nan, quien por un segundo se sintió excluida, hasta que recordó que seguramente era la única que en realidad había nacido con poderes, y no solo eso, la única que podía cambiar de forma. Sonrío con arrogancia ¿Cual sería la reacción en general si supieran de su otra apariencia? Aunque era tentador averiguarlo, era mejor no depender de su forma original al menos que la situación lo requiriera.

Mientras esperaba giró su atención a sus Vans, no era materialista, pero mentiría si no dijera que amaba sus tenis.

—Son lindas —escucho el marcado acento de Wanda quien salía cambiada de la camioneta— pero no son realmente... —mordió su labio sin terminar de explicarse.

—No son prácticas —finalizó Nan— y seguramente se van a dañar.

Se dejó caer al suelo, sin explicar más, desabrocho sus agujetas, y se quitó sus Vans.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —pregunto con confusión Wanda.

—Procurando que mi calzado sobreviva —se levanto y se acercó a la camioneta para dejar a salvo sus tenis— descuida, puedo pelear descalza.

—Si estás segura —murmuró Wanda.

—Lo estoy —afirmó sonriente.

Wanda regresó la sonrisa suavemente, había algo extrañamente reconfortante en la esencia de Nan.

—Estoy casi ofendido de que nos estén ignorando —comentó Scott en voz baja— estamos prácticamente semidesnudos aquí ¿En serio no van a mirarnos mientras nos cambiamos?

Bucky frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? —pregunto para alejarse un segundo después sin esperar respuesta.

—¿Que? —exclamó ofendido— ¿Acaso te parece normal que desaprovechen la oportunidad de ver a cinco calientes hombres?

—Seriamente eso es asqueroso —Clint se alejó con un mayor disgusto que Bucky— además, estoy casado.

—¿A que cinco hombres calientes te refieres? —pregunto Nan mirándole— yo solo cuento cuatro.

Wanda ocultó su sonrisa detrás de su mano, comenzaba a sospechar que la filosa lengua de Nan le traería mucha diversión en el futuro.

—E-eso, eso no fue amable —reprochó ofendido Scott.

—Estoy segura de que sobrevivirás.

Tomando del brazo a Wanda, Nan dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—Como que me está empezando a preocupar que ese par se esté llevando tan bien —balbuceo Scott con miedo.

—Deberías —afirmó Sam a un lado suyo—. No me avergüenzo de admitir que nos harían puré si se lo proponen.

Scott rió nerviosamente.

—Es una broma ¿Verdad? —pero nadie se atrevió a responderle— Sam ¡Viejo! ¡Dime que estás bromeando!

Cuando llegó la hora de planificar un plan, Scott se aseguró de estar lo más lejos de las dos femeninas del grupo.

—Es hora —ordenó Steve una vez todos tuvieron claro su papel.

Con asentimiento Nan se marchó a su posición.

—¿Que demonios? —profirió Scott atónito.

Nan subía al techo de la manera menos convencional, dando brincos de pasamanos a pasamanos, su forma de escalar asemejaba casi su versión animal.

—¿De donde la sacaron? —pregunto Clint igual de sorprendido.

—De hecho ella nos encontró —murmuró distraídamente Steve sin dejar de observar a Nan.

Una vez en el techo Nan se acomodo a la orilla del edificio, el tiempo pareció correr de manera acelerada, no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver aparecer a la otra mitad de los vengadores, y con ellos, también a T'Challa.

Enarcó una ceja cuando un chico en traje rojo paso a su lado sin percibir que estaba oculta detrás de unos contenedores.

—Que despistado —murmuró para sí misma.

Aunque el recién llegado era inesperado, el plan seguía su curso. Rogers había querido hacer el intento de razonar con el resto de los vengadores, era una lástima que terminará por decepcionarte con la realidad. Todos creían ciegamente que no era capaz de dejar su amistad de lado para hacer lo correcto, pero Steve Rogers era el tipo de hombre que oía las dos versiones antes de actuar, y en este caso, estaba convencido de la inocencia de Bucky y se encontraba dispuesto a detener al hombre que había puesto a la mitad de su familia en su contra.

Nan saltó del techo en cuanto la acción comenzó. En su caída libre se preparó para asestar una patada a máquina de guerra antes de que pudiera golpear a Steve con su mazo.

—Tenemos otra invitada —gruño Rhodney desde el suelo.

—¿Amiga de mi padre? —soltó con furia T'Challa en cuanto la vio— te atreves a sermonearme y ahora defiendes a su asesino —se posicionó a la defensiva— solo eres una mentirosa.

—Y tú un ciego —soltó con sequedad Nan— el odio nubla tu juicio, T'Challa... si continuas este camino vas arrepentirte.

—No lo creo —gruño.

Nan esquivó su golpe y acertó una patada en su espalda. Pero incluso si conocía el estilo de pelea de T'Challa, la furia que le consumía volvía sus golpes más salvajes e impredecibles. Aquello no era un entrenamiento, el rey de Wakanda estaba luchando a matar.

Se limpió el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su labio roto, como costuras, la piel de su herida restableció su forma original.

—Dudo mucho que mi padre hubiera omitido una mujer con extraños poderes —afirmó T'Challa presenciando su rápida curación.

—O eso es lo que quieres creer —gruño Nan al recibir otro golpe en el costado al mismo tiempo que asestaba uno en su mentón— la verdad es que ni siquiera calificó como un ser humano.

—¡Nan! —el llamado de Steve llamó su atención.

Sin detenerse a disculparse, Nan corrió de vuelta a su bando. Se tapo los oídos ante la estruendosa explosión de la pipa de gasolina que tontamente Scott había confundido por una de agua.

—Necesitamos llegar al andar cinco —le informó Steve mientras corrían a reunirse con el resto.

Su paso fue cortado por un fenómeno con una gema en la frente.

—¿Que demonios es esa cosa? —pregunto Nan.

—Visión —respondió Wanda sin aliento.

Nan enarcó una ceja ante su tono.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Nan mientras corrían nuevamente a la acción— ¿Relación complicada?

—Lo es —afirmó Wanda antes de propulsarse hacia arriba.

T'Challa era su objetivo, pero ayudar al resto era primordial, hacer entrar en razón al rey de Wakanda podía esperar.

—Pareces ágil, niño —comentó Nan saltando hacia el chico arácnido.

—Oh dios —susurro— en serio no quiero golpear a una chica.

Nan le persiguió entre saltos a través de las cajas de madera que Wanda estaba haciendo volar por el lugar.

—Que dulce —alabó Nan— pero si sigues corriendo voy a pensar que eres un cobarde.

Aquello pareció ofenderlo, y antes que pudiera reaccionar, el chico le disparo una telaraña directo a su manos.

—Lo pediré amablemente, ríndete y ...

Nan rompió la telaraña con su propia fuerza bruta.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?

—Eres la primera que logra hacer eso... —dijo atónito— no eres normal.

—¿Tu crees? —pregunto con mofa.

Ni siquiera sus sentidos arácnidos lograron que esquivara el golpe directo a su estómago. Por fortuna logró detener su segundo puño, para su lastima, la chica tenía más fuerza que él... y eso ya era decir bastante.

Nan doblo su brazo sobre su espalda, realmente no quería herir a un niño, pero él debió pensarlo mejor antes de involucrarse en una batalla.

—Suerte para la próxima —lo pateo lejos del contenedor donde luchaban.

—¡Señor Stark! —grito Peter por el comunicador— ¡Tengan cuidado con esa chica! ¡Es Brutal!

Wanda bajo con cuidado la caja de madera donde se encontraba Nan, con un guiño se marchó a quitar a Romanoff del camino de Clint, no había que ser un genio para saber que esos dos no iban a golpearse en serio.

—Tu eres nueva —escucho una voz detrás de ella.

—Y tú no eres humano —declaró Nan.

—Soy una forma humanoide —Visión inclinó su cabeza con desconcierto—me encuentro curioso, detecto algo distinto en ti, pero ciertamente no pareces fuera de lo común.

—Bien dicen que las apariencias engañan —respondió Nan.

En cuanto detectó su patada, Visión cambio su consistencia sólida a una intangible que le permitía atravesar la materia sólida. Sin embargo termino recibiendo el golpe con desconcierto, Visión no era inmune a sus ataques, aquello era realmente una novedad.

—Por intrigante que esto sea, me temo que necesito acabar nuestra charla —comentó al encontrar a Wanda entre el caos regente.

Nan salió volando no menos de cinco metros con un solo golpe, tosió al llegar al suelo, y se sujetó del pecho adolorida.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Bucky mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Si —soltó sin aliento— hay que movernos.

En el camino Steve se les unió, los tres se refugiaron a poco metros del resto de la batalla.

—¿Cual es el plan? —pregunto Nan con fatiga.

—Ese tipo ya debe estar en Siberia —dijo Bucky.

—Hay que deshacernos de los voladores —respondió Steve— iré tras Visión, Bucky, tu corre al Jet.

—No, tú tienes que correr al jet —escucharon decir a Sam por el comunicador— !Ambos corran! Los demás no saldremos de aquí.

Nan comenzaba a respetar profundamente a los chicos, estaban dispuestos a caer para que al menos dos de ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de salir de aquel catástrofe. Incluso Scott, quien al igual que ella no era del todo familiar con el resto del equipo, se encontraba dispuesto a usar su último recurso para ayudarles.

—Sería una vergüenza si me niego ayudarles con todo de lo que soy capaz —murmuró Nan para sí misma— Capitan —llamo Nan decidida— ¿Que le parece un aventón?

—¿Que? —pregunto Steve confundido.

—Solo no griten.

Y antes de que pudieran pedir una explicación, Nan se transformó. Sus colosales patas delanteras cayeron con un golpe seco contra el asfalto. Sacudió su cabeza con un rugido y estiro sus patas con gusto, tenía bastante tiempo sin volver a su forma animal.

—¿Eso fue un rugido? —pregunto Clint desde el comunicador.

—¿Steve? —llamo Bucky atónito— Creo que quiere que subamos a su espalda.

Nan se limitó a rugir nuevamente como afirmación.

—Yo... —algo mucha más gigantesco llamo la atención de todos—esa es la señal.

Nan se agazapó, y sin más contratiempos, Steve y Bucky se subieron a su lomo. Sus patas comenzaron a moverse en un instante.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Están montando una pantera? —Sam a penas y podía creer a sus ojos.

—A mí también me cuesta creerlo —murmuró Bucky ligeramente mareado.

—No la ataquen —ordenó Steve— es Nan.

—¡Nunca! ¡Pero Nunca! —exclamó con histeria— Voy a pelear con esa chica, no pienso convertirme en su bocado.

Nan tuvo que aventarlos de su espalda sin aviso. Una telaraña enorme la envolvió por completo.

—¡Corran! —les grito cambiando de forma— maldito niño arácnido —farfulló mientras trataba de liberarse de la red que la amarraba.

Cuando logró liberarse, aventó lejos la telaraña con más fuerza de la necesaria. Volvió a transformarse, no dudó en hacharse contra máquina de guerra en cuanto le vio atacar a Wanda. Salto y clavó sus fauces sobre su hombro, su peso fue suficiente para derribarlo al suelo.

—¡Tony! ¡Necesito ayuda! —grito mientras trataba de alejarla— ¡Tengo un gato enorme encima!

—¿Por qué Rogers tiene a todos los superhéroes con fantásticas y extraordinarias habilidades?

—¡Tony, no es el momento!

—¡Cuando diga tres, usa tu cañón de sonido! —activo el suyo y apuntó— ¡Tres!

Nan se retorció con un rugido doloroso escapando de sus fauces, el arma por sí sola era potente, pero Nan tenía el sentido auditivo más desarrollado que un humano, el impacto era mucho mayor para ella. Cayó al suelo entre rugidos agónicos.

—¡Stark! —grito Wanda sin fuerzas— ¡Las estás lastimando!

Pero ambos solo se detuvieron cuando salieron volando detrás del Quinjet al verlo partir del hangar.

El dolor no disminuyó, Nan regresó a su forma humana y se hizo un ovillo, con las manos temblorosas sujeto sus oídos mientras sollozaba. Lo único que podía escuchar era un estridente pitido que le provocaba náuseas.

Clint se acercó a ella en cuanto la vio en el suelo. La sacudió del hombro suavemente.

—¿Estas bien?

Nan solo podía ver que su boca se movía, pero no podía oírle. Se apretó con fuerza los oídos, no dejaba de dolerle. Clint notó la acción, y con delicadeza apartó su mano, la respiración se le corto, hilos de sangre brotaban de su oído.

—Clint —murmuró Wanda con preocupación— ¿Que ocurre?

—Sus tímpanos —logró decir con dificultad— se reventaron completamente.

Nan lo único que lograba hacer era sollozar con dolor.

•

 **Lamentó la tardanza, últimamente no me he sentido muy inspirada, creo que estoy en esa época del año en que me cuestiono muchas cosas, por eso me he tardado.**

 **Ahora, todas sabemos que Nan tiene regeneración avanzada, perooooo es más fácil sanar una herida superficial que la ruptura total de su tímpano, literalmente tiene que volverle a crecer uno, y eso mis lectoras, no es divertido.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :)**


	11. Capitulo 10

—Necesita atención —fue la única protesta de T'Challa al ver que la escoltaban al interior de un vehículo brindado.

—Y la tendrá —replicó el general Ross con seriedad— pero no será aquí.

—Es bastante obvio que sus heridas son urgentes.

—No para mí —contesto el general sin inmutarse— recibirá atención cuando me aseguré de que no representa peligro.

T'Challa contuvo la expresión molesta de su rostro.

—Es una ciudadana de mi nación, Wakanda no tolera la negligencia médica, incluso si se trata de prisioneros.

El general Ross bufo.

—¿Y como está tan seguro de que es parte de su pueblo?

—¿Me llama mentiroso? —replicó con dureza T'Challa

Ross ignoró su súbita y rígida postura.

—Me mal interpreta —lo miro sin flaquear— ¿Que tan seguro está de que esa chica no está mintiendo? Decir que conoció a su padre es una cosa, pero no hay prueba de ello ¿Me equivoco?

T'Challa sabía que tenía razón, no podían asegurar que hubiera verdad en sus palabras, y Ross hizo eso más que claro con una sonrisa triunfadora.

—Si me disculpa, tengo prisioneros que escoltar.

No podía hacer nada por ella, no había certeza alguna de su identidad, y por otro lado, necesitaba buscar a Barnes.

Dio media vuelta y no volteo atrás.

•

•

•

Nan respiraba agitadamente, sus oídos aún dolían, pero el estridente pitido ahora solo era un crujido de sonidos metálicos. Ladeó la cabeza de un lado para otro, tratando de hacer presión en sus orejas.

—Necesita un doctor —demandó Wanda.

El guardia golpeó la reja, las gruesas hebras de metal vibraron refulgentes de electricidad.

—¡Mantén silencio, bruja!

Sus ojos se crisparon con ira.

—Wanda —llamo Clint con voz baja— Ten calma.

Wanda resopló incredula.

—Sus oídos no están bien —siseo en voz baja— necesitan que la atiendan.

—Lo sé —concedió Clint—. Pero no van hacerlo hasta llevarnos a donde sea que nos transporten, sé que quieres ayudarla, pero van prolongarlo más si les das motivos para enfadarse.

—Yo... —trago pesadamente— sus pensamientos son ruidosos, Clint —confesó con los ojos acuosos— está sufriendo.

Suspiro.

—Sabes que no apruebo que juegues con las mentes ajenas, pero... —dudo— pero si puedes mantenerla relajada al menos un poco, entonces deberías intentarlo.

—Un sueño placentero —musitó Wanda— no tengo mucha energía, y por otra parte, nunca he intentado otra cosa que pesadillas.

—¿Y eso va a detenerte? —cuestionó Clint.

No era la fe que depositaba en ella, sino su capacidad de empujarla a intentarlo, lo que hacía que Wanda sintiera respeto por Clint.

—Tratare —fue su corta réplica.

Giró su muñeca, con sus dedos dibujando ritmos en el aire. Espesos hilos de humo comenzaron a viajar de la punta de sus manos hasta el rostro de Nan, el efecto fue inmediato, sus ojos se dilataron en color carmesí y un abrupto jadeo escapó de sus labios. Al oírla Wanda temió que la hubiera inducido en una pesadilla, pero el cuerpo cansado de Nan se relajó en cuestión de segundos, aunque no lucía con una expresión placentera, parecía más calmada.

Pero Wanda se encontraba demasiado exhausta, el control sobre sus poderes estaba lejos de ser perfecto en ese estado, así que involuntariamente sucumbió en la ilusión que Nan estaba experimentando.

Árboles y pájaros, sus sonidos ondeaban en la espesa selva que los rodeaba. Wanda observó la húmeda hábitat. La tierra olía fresca, con ese intrigante aroma que se percibe después de una lluvia torrencial.

Sin embargo no veía a Nan por ningún lado. Tal vez porque la estaba buscando en su forma humana.

Al escuchar un siseo volteo su rostro a un helecho voluminoso, camino, y al levantar las ramas, exhalo.

Una pequeña pantera de ojos amatista reposaba abrazada entre las patas de su madre, la pantera mayor acicalaba con premura a su cría. Una Nan más joven acurrucaba su cabeza afectuosamente contra el pecho de su madre, entre gruñidos felices.

—¿Es tu madre? —musitó Wanda.

Nan giró al oírla, pero no hizo atisbo de levantarse, la miro unos segundos antes de volver al pecho de su madre. No necesito palabras para explicar, Wanda podía sentirlo, después de todo sus poderes las mantenían a ambas en esa ilusión.

—La extrañas —comprendió Wanda—. También extraño a mi madre—confesó— a mi padre... y a mi hermano —contó con la voz rota— cada día —sonrío tristemente— y supongo que lo haré el resto de mi vida.

La pantera adulta miro a Wanda, como si comprendiera sus palabras y estuviera apuntó de responderle con palabras, pero solo dio un asentimiento respetuoso.

Un ronroneo cariñoso resonó en el pecho de la madre de Nan, la pantera unió su frente con la de su cría, y con ultimo lengüetazo de despedida en la mejilla su silueta comenzó a esfumarse como un débil soplo de humo y cenizas.

Wanda apretó las manos al escuchar el rugido agónico de Nan. Se acercó con lentitud, y con suavidad se sentó a su lado. Observo en silencio como la cría se transformaba en un pequeña niña, que arrodillada, lloraba por su madre.

—Esto se siente diferente —divago Wanda con sus manos formando tintes rojos en el aire— casi como... si no fuera solo un sueño —comprendió tras unos momentos— tu madre había estado esperando para despedirse. 

—¿Todo este tiempo? —cuestionó entre lágrimas Nan.

Wanda asintió.

—No importa cuánto tiempo pase, sospecho que ella siempre estará en tu corazón —se limpió la lagrima salada que escurría por su mejilla— en verdad te ama.

Nan recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Wanda, cansada, cerró los ojos y escucho el canto de las copas de los árboles.

—Su muerte lo cambió todo —reveló Nan— la inocencia del mundo desapareció, comprendí que la vida podía ser cruel, y sin embargo también pude ver felicidad entre tanta amargura.

Nan abrió sus ojos, y Wanda guiada por su mirada giró su vista al frente. Frente a ellas había una memoria de tiempos más sencillos.

—¿Quién es él? —cuestionó en voz baja Wanda.

Había un hombre adulto que reía con un bebé en brazos mientras que la Nan de la memoria hacia caras graciosas desde sus hombros.

—T'Chaka —nombro con una diminuta sonrisa— cuando T'Challla solía ser un bebe su padre nos cargaba ambos, a él en sus brazos y a mí en su espalda. Tomábamos caminatas con los últimos rayos del sol —relato— T'Chaka era un buen hombre, sus obligaciones como rey no lo hacían negligente como padre.

—¿El rey? —repitió Wanda sorprendida.

—Se encargó de mí después de que mi madre fuera asesinada —contó con voz tenue—. No tengo duda de que pude haber sobrevivido sola, pero habría sido un camino desdichado, T'Chaka me salvo de la soledad, me dio todo su amor, su cálida gentileza... él me crió, y por ello le estaré eternamente agradecida.

Wanda tomó su mano firmemente contra la suya.

—Suena como un hombre encantador —dijo Wanda. 

—Wanda —llamo Nan.

La joven forma de Nan la abrazo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente fatigados.

—¿Si?

—Un día veremos a nuestras familias nuevamente.

Wanda sonrío con melancolía, abrazando de vuelta a Nan, que ahora yacía completamente dormida en sus brazos.

—Si, lo haremos —confirmó creyendo en sus palabras.

Y por primera vez en años se sintió en paz. Sollozo, no de tristeza, sino de alivio. Aquellas eran las palabras que había querido escuchar, no palabras de pésame o consuelo, solo una simple afirmación de que ese no era el fin. Tal vez no fuera pronto, pero vería de nuevo a su familia.

Sintió un reconfortante toque sobre sus hombros, sonrío, y sin abandonar el abrazo de Nan miro hacia arriba.

—Pietro —musitó con fragilidad.

Su hermano le miraba con esa sonrisa confianzuda que lo había caracterizado gran parte de su vida.

—¿Acaso no lo viste venir?

Wanda rio.

—Nunca cambiaras.

—Ni en un millón de años —afirmó—. Tu amiga —señaló Pietro a la figura durmiente de Nan— me agrada, es buena para ti.

—Nunca he tenido una verdadera amiga antes —medito ante las palabras de su hermano.

—Eso no es malo —aseguró Pietro— no necesitas cien amigas si puedes tener una sincera, Wanda.

—A veces me sorprende lo listo que puedes ser, se supone que yo soy la inteligente.

Pietro lanzó una corta carcajada. 

—Y definitivamente la más presuntuosa de ambos —se burlo—. No lo olvides Wanda —le advirtió divertido mientras empujaba su frente con su dedo indice— yo soy el mayor, es mi deber aconsejarte.

Wanda asintió con una mirada melancólica.

—Lo sé.

—Vamos, Wanda —dijo Pietro empujando su hombro con el suyo— no me iré muy lejos, no importa si no puedes verme, siempre voy a estar aquí —explicó señalando su corazón— nunca dejaría a mi hermanita sola.

Conmovida por sus palabras solo pudo exclamar una cosa.

—Te extraño —confesó Wanda.

La expresión rebosante de Pietro decayó, pero una pequeña sonrisa siguió conservándose en sus labios.

—También yo —despeino su cabello— pero aún no es tu tiempo, vive una vida plena Wanda, ansío ver al hombre que logre soportarte.

—¿Quién dice que va a ser un hombre? —reto.

Pietro rió.

—No hay una sola mujer capaz de lidiar con un Maximoff —le aseguro confiado— pero puedo darte consejos si quieres intentarlo.

Solo Pietro se tomaría la presunta bisexualidad de su hermana con tanto humor.

—No puedo creer que lo harías —contesto incrédula antes de reír— idiota.

—Puedes acusarme de idiota, pero nunca de mal hermano.

Ambos rieron. Por breve que fuera aquel momento iban a disfrutar que estaban juntos, todavía había cosas que resolver, no todo era perfecto, pero al menos ahora todo era menos doloroso. 

•

•  
# **PietroMereciaMás**

 **Bueno, meses sin actualizar, tengo que volver agarrarle ritmo a esto, pero mejor algo corto que nada.**

 **Y si llego ignorar comentarios sepan que la razón está bastante clara en mi perfil ;)**

 **Nos leemos!**


	12. Capitulo 11

Uno por uno, fueron escoltados por la plataforma de la colosal prisión que emergía desde algún punto en el pacífico. El General Ross les veía con un semblante estoico mientras eran guiados y formados frente él.

—Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar —pero incluso en su tono sereno se percibía un poco de burla—. Señorita Maximof —dijo al reparar en ella— estoy seguro que sospechara que con usted debemos tomar medidas más drásticas —Indico con un cabeceo.

Un par de militares se acercaron a ella, sujetando un collar sin aviso e introduciéndola a una camisa de fuerza contra su voluntad.

—¡Hey! ¡No la toquen! —protesto Clint tratando se zafarse de sus escoltas.

—¿Qué..? —logro decir Wanda antes de caer al piso con sacudidas violentas.

—¡Que demonios! —espetó colérico Sam.

—¡Eso es ilegal! —protestó Scott— ¡Tenemos derechos, imbecil!

Nan, desgastada por las horas incesantes dolor en sus oídos, no se encontraba calculando las opciones. Su cansada mente tomó el enojo con irracionalidad, grito de forma ensordecedora.

—¡Nan! ¡No! —exclamó Clint.

El feroz gruñido que salió de sus fauces logró hacer temblar hasta al mismo general Ross. Los guardias que la sujetaban habían sido lanzados por el abrupto cambio de forma, y Nan, furiosa de ver a Wanda en el suelo, no había tardado mucho en embestir a los hombres que la acorralaban.

De haber analizado la situación, podría haberse dado cuenta que la agitada batalla en el aeropuerto no había dado pie para advertir de sus habilidades al gobierno. T'Challa había estado demasiado centrado en su pelea y en la enorme figura de Scott, jamas se percató de Nan en su forma de pantera, solo había visto a Rogers y Barnes correr al hangar después de que Nan los hubiera arrojado de su espalda.

Sin duda aquello podría haberlo usado para su ventaja, podría haber aguardado a ser llevada a su celda, esperar adentrada la noche a que la vigilancia fuera escasa, y haber roto su celda con sus garras de vibranium.

Podría haber resuelto la fuga de todos aquella misma noche, pero había actuado con imprudencia, no solo sucumbiendo a la ira, sino revelando un secreto que había jurado guardar para proteger a Wakanda.

Una docena de balas impactaron contra ella mientras rompía con sus garras el collar sujeto a Wanda, aquello solo la hizo rugir con más cólera. Ante la atónita mirada de los guardias y el General, su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar las balas, lanzó otro gruñido de advertencia, manteniendo a Wanda detrás de ella mientras retaba alguien acercarse y tratar de volver a tocarla.

—¿Crees que no he visto bestias como tú? —cuestionó Ross— no soy nuevo en criaturas de tu tipo, no puedo matarte —Nan le gruño al verlo dar un paso— pero no voy a dejarte salir de aquí.

Una bola extraña impacto contra su rostro, explotando una nube de humo que inhaló sin poder evitarlo. Sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar, con un hormigueo del que le costaba sobreponerse sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras lanzaba gruñidos y gimoteos confusos. Débil por la sustancia fue derribada por una pesada red, trato de levantar la cabeza solo para terminar desfalleciendo contra el suelo.

—Nan —graznó Wanda con angustia— ¡Naaan! —grito mientras la veía ser arrastrada— ¡Déjenla! —grito una vez más, mientras la pantera era llevada a un lugar lejano— por favor —suplico con la voz rota.

Nan solo había querido defenderla.

Wanda peleo por liberarse contra la camisa de fuerza, pero sin éxito alguno pronto un grupo de guardias volvió a sujetarla y accionar un nuevo collar alrededor de su garganta.

No sabía cuáles serían las primera palabras que le diría a su madre, pero sin duda una disculpa estaría entre sus prioridades.

Debió haberla llamado tan pronto capturó a Zemo en Siberia, pero había alargado el momento casi por una semana, ocupándose de que hubiera suficientes pruebas para el hombre que había asesinado a su padre.

—Madre —llamó suavemente al ver su imagen.

—T'Challa —escuchó suspirar con alivio a su madre— haz estado ignorando mis llamadas —reprochó— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Fue otro hombre el que puso la bomba, yo... lo entregué a las autoridades.

—La venganza no te asienta, tomaste la decisión correcta —afirmó— me hiciste preocupar, pero me dio tranquilidad saber que tendrías a Nan, sé que cuentas con el Dora Milaje para defenderte, pero necesitabas alguien que te hiciera reaccionar, no que te siguiera en tu peligrosa sed de venganza.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Nan? —inquirió desconcertado— ¿De quien hablas, madre?

—T'Challa —habló con cautela— ¿Ninguna chica se presentó ante ti?

—Solo una, que me llamó mocoso sin reparo alguno y que juro ser vieja amiga de mi padre, aun cuando no puede ser mucho mayor que yo ¿La conoces madre?

—No mentía —reveló su madre— tu padre la crió, es mucho más que una vieja amiga, pero no te agites demasiado, te lo explicaré todo cuando vuelvan a Wakanda.

—Madre... ella no va a volver a Wakanda muy pronto —reveló lentamente— fue puesta en prisión junto con el resto de los vengadores que lograron aprender en Lepzig

—Tienes que traerla de vuelta, T'Challa —ordenó con severidad su madre— Nan necesita estar en Wakanda.

—Madre, tratar de liberarla nos pondría en contra de los países que firmaron el tratado —explicó con cautela— es un riesgo diplomático muy alto que no podemos darnos la libertad de tener, no puedo abogar por su liberación.

—No te estoy pidiendo que abogues —reveló— necesitas traer a Nan, no importa el método.

—¿Quieres que la fugué de prision? —cuestionó incrédulo.

—No creo que estes entendiendo la importancia de esto, T'Challa —aseveró su madre— ¿Recuerdas los sueños que comenzaste a tener cuando eras más pequeño? ¿De hombres armados alejándote del palacio y una pantera de ojos amatista salvándote?

—Son sueños que deje de tener hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué tienen que ver con esto?

—Porque no eran sueños, eran recuerdos —informó su madre— Nan te salvo esa noche, la pantera de ojos amatista era ella. Tu padre pasó años guardando el secreto, cuidándola desde que lo perdió todo, pero ella en cambio no hizo menos, a protegido a nuestra familia desde entonces, incluso a Wakanda, se que no eres ajeno a las historias de Jaeh.

Una pantera que los mismos dioses habían enviado para rescatar a los habitantes de Jaeh... su padre había insistido en estar presente durante la inauguración de la estatua erigida en honor de la criatura que los había salvado en el caos del violento ataque.

—" No desapareció hasta que trajo al último sobreviviente a salvo" —recitó las palabras que se habían propagado por toda Wakanda— no te preocupes, madre —expresó con determinación— la traeré de vuelta a Wakanda.

—Lo dejó en tus manos, hijo mío.

Tras una breve despedida, T'Challa llamó por Ayo.

—Alteza —entró con una reverencia.

—Tenemos una breve parada que hacer antes de ir a Wakanda, llama a Okoye —ordenó— que prepare la nave.

—El Jet se encuentra listo en cuanto decida que nos marchemos, su alteza.

T'Challa le miro con ojos conocedores.

—Necesito algo más discreto, a donde nos dirigimos vamos sin anuncio.

Ayo cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, saliendo sin una palabra más a acatar las órdenes del príncipe.

Llegar a la prisión de máxima seguridad no fue complicado, no solo con el camuflaje de la aeronave ocultaron su llegada, también la espesa niebla brindó su ayuda mientras el príncipe de Wakanda se precipitaba sigilosamente. Al llegar solo pudo ver cuerpos inconscientes.

—Alguien más se encuentra aquí —aviso T'Challa por el comunicador— permanezcan alerta.

Avanzo por los pasillos, con las luces parpadeando cada cierto tiempo.

— Mantienen a Wanda y Nan en otra sección, nos las hemos visto desde que llegamos aquí —escuchó las apresuradas palabras mientras pasos se acercaban a su dirección.

—Capitán Rogers —dijo en cuanto vio al soldado detenerse frente a él— no estoy aquí para frenar su huida —explicó al ver su posición defensiva— si la persona que buscó se encuentra con su amiga, entonces síganme, se dónde están.

Custodiado por el Capitán y su equipo, avanzó por otro tramo más hasta llegar a unas puerta dobles de aleación de titanio, unas enormes abolladuras adornaban lo que alguna vez había sido una pulida y lisa superficie, la puerta había sido debilitada por lo que sea que había tratado de penetrarla.

Antes de accionar el diminuto detonador que había incrustado en la puerta, escuchó un rugido colérico.

—¡Detente ahí!

Un grito lleno de dolor estremeció desde dentro.

—¡Wanda! —gritos al unísono se escucharon detrás de él.

La puerta sucumbió ante el ácido de la pequeña cápsula, T'Challa entró solo para ver una gigantesca pantera de ojos amatista doblegada, con cadenas que desprendían un ligero sonido a electricidad. Sangre brotaba por su hocico... no, era sangre de un enorme corte sobre su ceja, el príncipe de Wakanda miró como el más leve movimiento de parte de la pantera hacía que las cadenas se incrustaran con grandes púas que sobresalían a la simple vista.

Un gutural siseo volvió a salir de sus fauces, mientras su cuerpo empujaba sin importar las púas que se clavaban a su piel o la electricidad que esta desprendía sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos llenos de ira solo estaban enfocados sobre los guardias que sujetaban a Wanda mientras le apuntaban con un bastón eléctrico.

—Estúpido animal —rio con voz ebria— solo lo... —dio un largo eructo— haces divertido tratando de defenderla.

Nan se sacudió cuando lo vio levantar el bastón con toda intención de volver a usarlo en Wanda, el gruñido que salió desde lo hondo de su pecho se silenció abruptamente con el cuerpo del guardia volando al otro extremo de la habitación. Nan no solo soltó un resoplido de alivio, sino de incredulidad al ver a Barnes cubriendo a Wanda. Había actuado más rápido que el resto de sus acompañantes, tal vez más acostumbrado a la escena de tortura no había sido paralizado por el momento, de hecho había una cierta furia crispante en sus ojos... quien alguna vez había sido el Soldado de invierno, no recordaba con gentileza los métodos de Hydra para disciplinarlo.

—Wanda —llegó Clint un segundo después a su lado— mantén tu cuello derecho, voy a quitarte esta estupidez.

—¿Y como liberamos a Nan de esa cosa —inquirió Sam acercándose a ella.

—Si cortamos mal corremos el riesgo de que las cadenas se enreden más a ella —examinó Steve.

Scott, acercándose como un niño fascinado, admiro a Nan.

—Lucías normal en el aeropuerto, pero estaba en modo gigante —resopló— eres colosal, eres como el doble de un caballo —rio, lo que logró hacer sacudir a Nan con su propia risa animal, ocasionando un segundo después hacerla gimotear con incomodad— ups —se rascó la nuca— mejor dejó los chistes para después.

—Buena idea, chiquitín —acordó Sam negando con la cabeza por su imprudente humor en los momentos más inadecuados.

T'Challa se quitó el casco, dejándolo cuidadosamente en el suelo camino hasta quedar frente a los ojos amatistas de Nan.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que dijo— no era mi intención hacerte sufrir.

Nan lo sabía, no lo culpaba de la situación, pero después de todos los problemas en los que se había metido, escucharlo disculparse después de sus palabras arrogantes era algo que no iba a desperdiciar.

—Estoy bien, Clint —escuchó finalmente la voz de Wanda después de una semana encerradas— Nan —llamó con la voz ronca— puedes cambiar ahora.

La primera vez que se había atrevido a usar aquel truco, inmediatamente las cadenas que la rodeaban se habían enrollado violentamente contra su forma humana, las púas que había sido hechas para su forma animal habían rodeado sin mucho esfuerzo su cuerpo humano por completo.

Pero con la voz de Wanda brindándole seguridad, comenzó a sentir su cuerpo empequeñecer y desenterrar finalmente las púas. Con sus poderes Wanda mantuvo las cadenas en su lugar, y una vez que Nan cambió por completo, lanzó un grito feroz rompiendo las cadenas en decenas de fragmentos que cayeron con un sonido satisfactorio para ambas.

—No me miren así —dijo Nan sin mayor importancia— ya se que estoy sucia.

Más que sucia, su ropa estaba desgarrada, manchada de borbotones de sangre que incluso laminaban costras de suciedad sobre su piel. Wanda, intuyendo que Nan prefería continuar sin tener que soportar miradas de compasión, se limitó a silenciar sus palabras de gratitud, la última semana había tratado de redirigir la atención de los guardias hacia ella, de otra manera Wanda sabía con firmeza que se encontraría en un estado parecido al de ella, tal vez peor puesto que no contaba con curación acelerada.

—Debemos irnos —recordó al grupo mientras encontraba soporte en el brazo de Clint— antes de que manden refuerzos.

—Vengan conmigo, es más seguro usar mi aeronave —informó el príncipe— no se preocupen por las videocámaras, están anuladas desde hace veinte minutos.

Por supuesto, pensó Nan. Ver al príncipe de Wakanda fugando a una reclusa no era precisamente lo que necesitaba Wakanda para mantenerse en el anonimato, especialmente cuando habían accedido a los tratados.

—No me conoces lo suficiente para arriesgar tanto, tu madre te mando ¿No es cierto?—inquirió Nan con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa pretenciosa.

T'Challa siguió dirigiendo el grupo sin detenerse en sus pasos

—Fue muy insistente en regresarte a Wakanda —sentenció sin mirarle.

Sin más palabras, mando la señal a Okoye. Quien quitó el manto de la nave, dejándola a la vista de los presentes.

—Alteza —llamó la Dora Milaje desde la rampa— ¿Vamos a llevar invitados? —cuestionó duramente en su lengua nativa.

—Son amigos —intervino Nan— dudo que mencionen palabra de esto, ahora somos fugitivos, no querrán llamar la atención.

Ante las miradas incrédulas de T'Challa y Okoye, Nan pasó sin apuros al interior de la nave.

—¿Y quien se supone que es esa chica? —profirió Okoye.

—Una amiga de Baba.

—Nunca dijiste que veníamos a liberar una Wakandiana.

—Supongo que debí mencionarlo, pensé que Ayo te informaría—aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros— Capitán Rogers, es hora de irnos.

Uno por uno comenzaron abordar. Tras una breve charla de equipo, en la que ni Nan, T'Challa, u Okoye intervinieron, Scott y Clint decidieron volver a suelo americano, ambos no podían dejar atrás a sus familias.

—¿Estas seguro? —inquirió Wanda.

—Si, Laura no va a estar muy feliz por haber desaparecido, pero... —se encogió de hombros— ella entiende ¿Segura que no quieres acompañarme? Puedo presentarte a Nathaniel.

Wanda sonrío suavemente, había escuchado del pequeño homenaje que Clint había hecho a su hermano.

—Me agradaría —confesó— pero es mejor si me oculto un tiempo, no quiero poner a tu familia en riesgo —confesó.

—Hey —llamó Clint— sabes que puedes llamarme ¿De acuerdo? Tienes mi numero directo, úsalo.

Asintió con firmeza.

—Gracias, Clint

Clint la contemplo por largos segundos.

—Ven aquí —dijo antes de estrecharla en sus brazos— al menor peligro, llama, voy a estar ahí lo más pronto posible.

Wanda, sintiendo aquella calidez familiar, una que pensó pérdida con la muerte de Pietro, devolvió el abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—De acuerdo.

—Cuida de ti, Wanda.

Con una breve gesto de despida hacia todos, le vio bajar por la rampa.

—Gracias por el viaje a prisión —expresó Scott con una sonrisa— si vuelven a necesitarme, asegúrense de tener un plan de escape, pero si no lo tienen, igual márquenme.

—Hasta luego, Chiquitin —dijo Sam negando con una sonrisa.

Siguiendo los pasos de Clint, se marchó sin más demora.

—¿Y? ¿Ya decidieron a donde ir? —inquirió Nan acercándose al grupo.

—No tenemos muchas opciones —confesó Steve.

—Mi rostro está en todos los noticieros —musitó Bucky— tal vez lo mejor sea que desaparezca otra vez —confesó sin mirar a Steve a los ojos— puedo hacerlo si estoy solo.

—Bucky, si estas tratando de alejarte por lo que sucedió en...

—Fueron palabras, Steve —corto duramente— solo bastaron palabras para despertar al soldado de Invierno, lo que sea que pusieron en mi cabeza, sigue ahí, esperando hasta ser accionado.

—Si lo que necesitan es desaparecer —escuchó la voz de T'Challa acercándose— y controlar sus impulso —señaló viendo a Bucky— entonces puedo ofrecerles ambas.

—Vas a tener que meterlos de infraganti —señaló Nan sin demora antes de comenzar a hurgar los suministros.

T'Challa bufo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Estoy muy seguro que alguien que logró hacerlo por tantos años, puede hacer lo mismo por nuestros invitados.

Nan le miro inocentemente mientras se abría un cartón de jugo

—Puede ser arreglado —confirmó dando un trago largo con su pajita.

—Bien.

Wanda miro con una mirada de sospecha las breve mirada de secretismo que compartieron.

Actualizo más rápido en Wattpad, la interfaz de Fanfiction me parece tediosa.

Recuerden, desistan de pedirme actualizar, voy a ignorar por completo esas peticiones

¡Pantera negra fue mucho mejor de lo que soñé!


End file.
